Sharp Arrows, Kept Secrets
by cora-stacy
Summary: Sequel to "Wedding Favours" Oliver and Felicity know the feeling is mutual now, So what happens next? Partially Canon compliant to Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome back! This is the sequel to "Wedding Favours" So I highly recommend you read that first. I touch on the major points very briefly in the first chapter here but everything will make a lot more sense if you've read Favours.

I'm going to try to stick with the major points of continuity when it comes to the undertaking etc but I will have to bend a few interpersonal relationship storylines (*cough* Laurel *Cough*) in order to make this work on my schedule. So I like to call it "Off Canon" instead of "Alternate Universe"

Read, review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to The CW and DC.

* * *

Felicity drove into the underground parking at Queen Consolidated tapping out the drum beat to the song she was listening to on the steering wheel. She wasn't even caffeinated yet. Heck , if she felt like tempting fate she could probably get away without her usual quad venti latte this morning. That's how good she was feeling. She had just had the best weekend of her life. Her best friend had married a great guy, she had finally seen someone take her least favorite person, Candi Michaelson, down a few pegs, and got to spend some time getting to know the real Oliver Queen.

And then he kissed her. Twice.

That had all taken place Saturday. Sunday she had stayed in and done the two weeks worth of laundry that had piled up. Between the wedding, her day job and her night time vigilante assistant gig she hadn't had time to look after her apartment or keep herself organized. Oliver texted her as he usually did when she wasn't in the cave, except there may have been a few extra messages that weren't entirely professional. So instead of dragging herself kicking and screaming out of bed this morning, going to work had actually felt fun.

She stopped in the main lobby to get her caffeine and headed to the always crowded elevators. Once she reached her desk she took the glorious first sip of latte before settling in to see exactly how many forgotten password emails would be waiting. She had guessed 13 but was pleasantly surprised to only find 8. It must have been a slow weekend. She handled all the resets before starting on the list of system authorizations for new hires.

Oliver didn't understand why he was nervous. He had two perfectly logical and true reasons why he was visiting Felicity at work. He had a lunch date with his mother and he had an encrypted flash drive that was full of information on how two of the names on the list were connected. This shouldn't be weird at all, so why was his stomach doing the salmon ladder?

He rounded the corner to her office and stood in the doorway for a second. Felicity was completely engrossed in her work and didn't even notice him. She had one earphone in, head slightly bobbing to whatever she was listening to and her pen was dangling out of the corner of her mouth. He watched her for a few seconds and let a warm smile creep up his face. Then, remembering one of the last times he had done this, He knocked on the open door. She jumped a little, pulling the earbud out and the pen out of her mouth. "Oh! Hey, what are- what's up?"

"Not much. My mother asked me to take her for lunch. So I thought I would come say Hi." Oliver smiled.

"Hi as Oliver or Hi as 'Oliver Queen'?" She asked. He looked at her confused.

"I'm going to need you to clarify the difference because I get the feeling this is some kind of test."

"Oliver Queen is the boss's son who needs my help hacking or analyzing something and then will run away back to high life with a very brief 'thank you and call me when something turns up'." He looked a little hurt at this peak into how he had been treating her in the daylight, but couldn't deny the accuracy. "Oliver," She paused to emphasize the difference. A warmth and shyness entered her voice. "Is my friend or whatever we um, whatever this weekend did." She blushed a little remembering how it felt to have his undivided attention for a whole day. "So, who am I talking to?"

"Both?" He answered questioningly. He hoped that was acceptable. " I do have a flash drive I found on patrol last night that may be helpful, if I can get into it." He passed it to her, letting his fingers brush against hers briefly. She put it on top of her keyboard to check as soon as time allowed. "And I do have to go very shortly. But I was wondering" She looked up at him and noticed for the first time that he seemed nervous. "If you wanted to maybe grab a bite to eat later? Before we start for the evening."

"Sure, Um, I didn't really dress up today so we should probably stick somewhere without a paparazzi line up." She looked down at her outfit. It was a white button down with a black pencil skirt and pink vest. "Maybe the diner?"

"Sure." Oliver smiled "Text me when you finish up and I'll meet you there." His phone buzzed and he glanced down.

"That would be your mother wondering where you are." Felicity predicted accurately. Oliver typed a quick reply and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Duty calls, I'll see you later?" She nodded. He left the office and headed to the executive floors. Felicity started to get herself back into work mode again. She was just about to put her music back on when she saw her cell phone vibrate out of the corner of her eye. It was a text from Oliver.

_By the way, you look great today._

She squeaked and caught herself clamping a hand across her mouth to muffle the sound. She looked around to make sure no one caught her freak out. After a few deep breaths to release the excess energy, Felicity returned to her work wearing the biggest grin the IT department had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for all the reviews for the first chapter and big hellos to all the followers and favorites! Here's a nice fluffy chapter to start the week off right before I have to get a little dark on everyone. Sadly has to happen if I'm going to somewhat stick to canon (minus the Laurel/Oliver stuff obviously.)

For spoiler warnings/ timeline terms this is between episodes 19 and 20.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of CW and DC.

* * *

Felicity was already sitting in a booth when Oliver strolled into the diner. She glanced up from her tablet and smiled at his approach. "I hope you haven't been waiting long, I always forget where to park when I drive down here without Dig."

"It's fine, I was landing planes." Oliver looked at her confused as he slid into the other side of the booth.

"You get a third job I don't know about?" She smirked before remembering this was Oliver she was talking to and he probably meant that sincerely.

"It's a video game." She laid her tablet down to show him a miniature airport and several planes in the air around it. "You drag your finger from the plane to the airport to give it a flight path all the while making sure you don't crash into any of the other planes in the air. Simple, mindless, perfect for killing time." He watched as she finished landing the last two planes in her level before putting the computer away.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Carly walked up and they each settled on a burger, fries and a coffee.

"So how was your lunch date?" Felicity asked as Carly went to the back to place their order. Oliver shrugged

"Alright I guess. She's, well I guess if I'm being fair we're, different now. I suppose we're still getting used to each other." Their coffees arrived and Oliver took a sip. "She seemed nervous, distracted."

" It's been one hell of a year." Felicity didn't know if she sided with Diggle or Oliver when it came to how involved Moira Queen was in The Undertaking. She knew the question was a point of tension between the men and was trying to stay out of it until she saw definite evidence one way or another.

"I suppose, between that and becoming CEO. I mean she's a brilliant woman but she was never comfortable in the boardroom. Confident always, never comfortable." Oliver's concentration drifted briefly to the dark parts of his mind he was purposely trying to avoid right now.

"Oliver?" he snapped back to attention as she said his name. "Something cross your mind?"

"Nothing important." He put on his 'don't worry about me' face. "How did the rest of your day go?" Felicity started on a rant about trying to teach one of the investor relations clerks how to resize her email windows. Halfway through the tale Diggle walked in and was surprised to find his two teammates in their usual booth. He hadn't expected to see either of them until later. He was just about to walk over when he felt a feminine hand grab his elbow and pull him back towards the kitchen.

"John Edward Diggle if you interrupt those kids I will beat you with a stick!" Carly whispered angrily.

"What? Why?" John looked over at his two friends and saw what his girlfriend was referring to. They were both leaning forward, Felicity gesturing emphatically as she told her story and Oliver, was Oliver smiling? As the story wound down she placed her one hand on the table while picked up her coffee cup with the other one. Oliver took her hand, guiding it more to the centre of the table so he could comfortably hold it. They kept talking, Oliver brushing the back of her hand with his thumb absent mindedly. "Huh, about damn time."

"I know. But they can't figure it out if you are hovering like an overprotective brother. Need I remind you what you were like when guys came in here trying to talk to me." She passed him a take-out bag full of all his favorites to soften the blow of being kicked out.

"That was different and you know it." He winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Call you later." Diggle chose his moment to leave carefully, not drawing any attention from the young couple at the table.

They drove to the lair in separate cars but parked next to each other in the back. "Not exactly environmentally sound but what can you do." Felicity joked as she got her bags out of the back seat.

"Well maybe next time I can just meet you at the office and we can drive together." Oliver leaned against the hood of her car. She popped up and turned to face him placing her bags on the ground at her feet.

"Next time?" Oliver nodded. "You want to do this again?"

"Don't you?" He asked straightening up and facing her suddenly concerned.

"No, Yes! Of course! Maybe with a little more notice so I can bring something decent to wear and maybe without us having to go to work after, not that I mind! We already talked about me not minding it's just"

"How about Saturday?" He asked cutting off the panicky babble. "Plenty of notice, I can pick you up at home to save the earth, and whether we work after will depend on how the week goes. Deal?" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist gently, testing the waters of personal boundaries. She pulled him into a hug and then left her arms around his neck.

"Deal" she leaned up and kissed him. They stayed that way for a minute before the kitchen door of the club was kicked open by a bus boy on a garbage run, causing the couple to break apart.

"We should probably go inside. Diggle is waiting to take some of my blood to stock the med kit." Oliver grabbed one of her bags and started heading towards the entrance.

"Yeah that's something I won't be watching. Though I'm pretty sure I have a cookie in here somewhere if you want one after." She said referencing her large purse.

"What don't you have in there?" He asked jokingly.

"Currently? A cheese knife, I took it out this morning so I know for a fact I don't have one in there. Before you ask why, it was left over from a potluck at work."

"You really are remarkable." He punched in the code and held the door open. "Ladies first." She smiled and passed him heading down the stairs. He smiled and shook his head "Just remarkable."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter was starting to get away from me so I'll be cutting it in two. so consider this part 1 and I'll have part two up before the weekend is out.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

Felicity's proactive genius had led to a break in the Deadshot case. Diggle was going to contact his old friend Lyla to figure out the details but it looks like they might have a chance. While they were wrapping up the discussion a look of sudden recollection passed Oliver's face.

"I have to have lunch with Laurel." Both teammates looked at him in surprise. Felicity felt her internal panic button go off, but was trying her hardest to stay calm and unconcerned on the outside. Dig on the other hand wasn't letting this slide that easy.

"Since when did you become lunch dates with Laurel?" He leaned on the desk and shot a disapproving look. He caught Oliver's eyes over her head and flicked his gaze down to Felicity to make his point.  
"Look ,we're just ,friends." Oliver looked at Felicity to make sure she was ok with this.  
"Friends are good." She said quietly, looking to Diggle for back up. He nodded and Oliver stepped away.  
"But couldn't you be friends with someone less complicated that your ex girlfriend who is your ex best friend's current girlfriend?" She realized she was being completely insecure but she couldn't stop herself from asking. She knew he was annoyed by the way he strode off, barely looking at her while commenting about grading complexity on a curve.

She was replaying the exchange in her head as she unlocked the door and entered her apartment. She dropped her bag and pulled her hair out of its trademark ponytail before heading to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out an open bottle of wine. She really wished Robin wasn't on her honeymoon right now. This was the kind of mental aerobics that require your best friend not to be on a beach in Spain. She poured a large glass of white wine and leaned against the counter. Two sips in her phone buzzed. She glanced down to see Oliver's name on the caller id. After a moment's debate the possibility that it could be hood related outweighed her panic that it might be about something more personal. "Hi" she answered politely.

"Felicity, Hi." Oliver sounded nervous. "Um, are you busy? Are you home?"  
"No and yes. Is something wrong?"  
"No, just, I'm outside and I'm getting cold. I was wondering if I could come in for a bit?" There was a long pause while she processed that Oliver was asking to come up, to her apartment, to see her. "Felicity?"

"Yeah, sure! Just go find the buzzer and I'll let you up. See you soon I guess." She put down the wine and ran around the apartment doing a quick dirty laundry and lady things check. Having Oliver over for the first time was going to be stressful enough without him stepping on a pair of her undies. The buzzer startled her and she quickly made her way to the call box letting him up. She opened the door to see him standing there in jeans, a sweater and leather jacket with his motorcycle helmet under one arm. "Hi"

"Hi" He smiled reassuringly. "I was out riding and just kind of ended up here. Is that ok?" Felicity realized he was still standing in the hallway and moved aside so he could enter the apartment. Her apartment was modest but comfy. The couches were overstuffed grey corduroy with white throw pillows arranged for practical use instead of for style. The walls were a pale purple with a few framed photos and movie posters between massive bookshelves that held hundreds of books and DVDs.

"Quite a collection." Oliver commented. He placed his helmet gently on the floor as he took his first looks around the home. It was neat, smart and a little bit quirky, just like its owner.

"I like my stuff." She shrugged "You buy cars, I buy boxed sets. I was just having wine would you like some? Or something else?"

"Wine would be good, means you can't kick me out right away."

"No promises, depends what you have to say." She retorted. He raised an eyebrow as she headed to the kitchen to pour a second glass. "When you said you were outside and cold a part of me wondered if you were in Hood gear."

"I don't think I would have used the front door if that was the case." He took off his jacket and sat on the sofa. He grabbed a copy of Wired from the coffee table and flipped a few pages.

"Right, good point. I guess if you had to share an elevator up with someone that would be a little awkward to do. Wow you look good on my couch!" Felicity had walked back into the room and immediately her brain shut down letting that last little gem fall out of her mouth. Oliver looked up from the magazine bemused.

"Is that a line?"

"I don't know. I've never really had the chance to use one in here. Not that I use pick up lines on guys other places. Or even talk to many other guys other than you and Diggle and the IT guys. But I definitely never use lines, here, in my apartment, with guys." She made her way over and passed him the glass before sitting and taking a massive swig out of hers.

"Glad to hear it, more for me." He took a sip of wine. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"I'm sorry too. You can have lunch with as many awkward ex girlfriends as you want. We aren't- well not yet at least, even if we were, I shouldn't be trying to tell you who your friends are. I blame Diggle." Oliver laughed

"Good, let's go with that." An awkward silence fell between them "Laurel is a part of my past. Currently she's the only part my past that is still speaking to me. I don't want to lose that link."

"I understand, I guess that's what having happy teen years does to a person." Oliver looked at her surprised. "Oliver, I was a flat, short, non-blond girl who played with computers. What part of that screams 'High school was awesome'?" He scooted closer to her on the couch, reached his hand and cupped the side of her face.

"Felicity Smoak, if they could see you now." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Eventually they paused just long enough to put on a movie and get some more wine. It was hard to guess whose high school self would have been more surprised at how the future had unfolded: The techie for falling for the playboy, or the playboy for falling for the techie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is part two of my Episode 20 redux. Apologies in advance for the shortness, I'll make the next one longer. I'm hoping I've come up with a logical way to explain away the Laurel issues, but if it seems a little off just wave the magic "Off Canon" wand over it all ;)

Disclaimer: CW and DC own it all.

* * *

Oliver paused outside the lair door. The only way he was going to convince the two of them he had done the right thing chasing Rasmus down instead of going after Deadshot would be to show no fear, no weakness, no emotions. He walked in and almost lost his resolve as Diggle sat on the chair and Felicity played nursemaid.

The argument escalated quickly. Oliver stubbornly refused to admit he had let his friend down which just made Dig even more upset. Felicity stood to the side not wanting to hear them but not being able to move or even look away. Then, the ghost in the room that she thought had been exorcized floated back into the room. "This was never about that kid" Diggle accused "He is under armed security at your house. This is about Laurel."

"Diggle, I made a choice."

"I know, and you chose Laurel. Always her, everybody else be damned." He slammed into Oliver's shoulder as he left. Felicity's eyes followed him up the stairs, shocked, before she flicked back to Oliver. She looked at him for some sign that Dig was wrong, that he wouldn't always choose Laurel. She wanted some indication that he understood why this would make her upset. At the very least she wanted him to ask if she was ok. Instead she got a cold emotionless glare.

"Something to say Felicity?" He monotoned. That did it, she decided, she was done. It wasn't real, she had known it all along. But he had convinced her they could actually be something, she had fallen for the act.

"Nothing you want to hear." She put away the medical supplies, grabbed her sweater and bag. "Goodnight Oliver." This finally shook him out of his shocked silence. He was confused.

"You're leaving?" she passed him and kept walking. She desperately wanted to get to her car before she lost her brave face and crumpled like she wanted to.

"You can call me if anything work related comes up." She had reached the stairs before he figured out what she meant.

"What about if it's not work related?" She turned around to see him standing there, looking very small by himself in the large basement.

"You told me once that I wasn't a time filler. That doesn't mean I'm not your second choice. I've got to go." She ran up the stairs fast enough that she couldn't tell if he was trying to stop her or not. She didn't want to know either way.

Felicity wasn't sure if she was going to go to the club the next day or not, until she watched the news. The attack of Queen Manor was top story. Even if she was mad at him there was work to do. Walter wasn't home yet. She walked in just in time to see Diggle storm out for the second time. "Where's he going?"

"Diggle just resigned." Oliver took off his jacket and tossed it violently on a chair.

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this but, why?" She sat in her chair but turned it away for the computer so she could face him.

"He said we weren't on the same page anymore." Oliver looked at her. "There wasn't time, I had to make a choice."

"I know, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who told you that. But choices have consequences."

"Don't you think I know that?" He began to pace. "My life has been nothing but consequences since I got off that island. I've been paying for my sins and making others pay for theirs. I get consequences Felicity." He wandered over to the punching bag and gave it three solid hits.

"Was he right?" She asked quietly. "About Laurel?" Oliver turned back to her.

"No. She's important to me, but I didn't go after Rasmus for her. At least not just for her. I did it for Tommy." He sighed. "I was trying to show him that I still had his back, that I was still his friend."

"Did it work?" Oliver shook his head.

"No, He just got the same idea as everyone else, even you."

"Chalk it up to crippling insecurity for me and bad communication skills for you. Then again being stuck alone on an island for five years would kind of dampen that." Oliver wasn't going to correct her about not being alone on the island, he wasn't correcting anyone else.

"Still, I want to make something clear." He crouched down in front of her chair "You are not second choice. Never have been and never will."

"I want to make something clear too. I'm not going anywhere." She pulled him into a hug. He relaxed as she rubbed his back holding him close. Oliver groaned softly as if in pain "Something wrong?"

"It's Saturday. I was supposed to take you to dinner."

"Right..." Felicity remembered their plan from Monday. "How about tomorrow?" She felt Oliver nod against her shirt. "Good. In that case, I will be going because I have a sudden urge to go shopping." She let go of him and stood up gathering her things.

"Felicity you don't have to buy something new, it's just dinner." He rose and leaned against the desk.

"Hey!" she pointed "I'm not shopping because I have to, I'm shopping because I can. It's been awhile since I've had a good excuse." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow, 7, my place. Deal?" He nodded and she left.

For the first time in the last 48 hours, Oliver didn't feel like the most hated man in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I've been so scared of not living up to the expectations of an Olicity Date that this has taken me all week to write... and I'm still not sure it's quite right. I would have probably scrapped the whole thing but I really wanted to give you another happy chapter before I hit episodes 21-23. So here it is, warts and all. Hope it was worth the wait!

Also this chapter does have a pretty big pay off if you read "Wedding Favours" so if you get confused go back and check out that story.

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this, it all belongs to CW and DC.

* * *

"Ok whatever you get, don't get black." Janna had met Oliver when he had escorted Felicity to Robin's wedding the week prior. She was also the front runner in the 'When will Felicity and Oliver make it official' pool that had started the same evening. Currently she was acting as fashion consultant. "Everyone who works at the place will be wearing black and you don't want someone throwing you off your game by asking for directions to the washroom."

"Right" Felicity flipped past a black dress she had been considering and aimed towards a few more colourful options. Oliver hadn't said where they were going yet, she was pretty sure he hadn't gotten that far anyways. "Argh, why is this so difficult? Why isn't there something on this rack just jumping out at me?"

"Because you're thinking too hard. The shopping gods only respond to calm nonchalance. This is why I'm currently holding three tops that Todd will kill me if I buy. But, I'm trying them on anyways." Janna stepped into the change room as Felicity moved to the next rack. "So when did this thing with Oliver leave platonic land?"

"For him or for me?"

"Let's start with for you." Janna walked out in the first shirt, a pink checked button down. Felicity tilted her head to the side slightly. "No good huh?"

" A little too country night at the frat house." Janna closed the door again. "Non platonic feelings probably started back around Christmas." Christmas had been the first time he had called her remarkable. "I never thought anything would happen though. I mean, it was Oliver Queen, you know?"

"So was the wedding the first time you figured out he felt the same way?" Janna walked out in the second shirt, a black short sleeved cashmere sweater. Felicity gave it a thumbs up.

"More like the wedding was the first time I let myself believe it." Janna walked out wearing her original shirt and put the checked shirt and third option on the reject rack next to the change room. "What happened to shirt three?"

"Not fit for public consumption." Janna flipped through the rack just to see what was there before stopping suddenly. "I think I fixed your shopping karma."

Oliver looked in the mirror one last time before heading out of his room. He passed Thea who was heading up the stairs with a massive bowl of popcorn. "Have a good movie night. I'll see you later."

"Wait," he stopped and turned to see her pointing at him. " That's your date suit! You have a date!" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Thea... how is this my date suit?"

"Because it makes your arms and your butt look good and it's just a hair shinier than your other grey suit. Stop stalling, who's the girl? I won't tell Mom I swear." The minute Moira found out about one of her children dating someone, an awkward dinner/interrogation invitation wasn't far behind.

"Her name is Felicity." Thea thought for a minute then let out a little gasp.

"Felicity as in the girl who's been doing all the tech for the club?" Oliver nodded. "That's great, except for the fact that I now owe Roy ten bucks. Seriously though, good on you." Oliver smiled and opened his wallet passing his little sister a twenty dollar bill.

" Keep the change." He winked and ran down the stairs "Night Speedy!"

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door at exactly seven pm. When it opened he smiled wider than he had in days. She was wearing an orange sleeveless dress with two small cut outs on either side just over her hips. Her hair was down in loose waves and she had switched into her contacts. "Wow! Remind me to let you go shopping more often." He flirted. She stepped out and locked the door behind her. She turned around to find Oliver standing in her space. She looked up as he leaned in and he kissed her briefly. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Who said I minded? Though I haven't eaten since like ten this morning so we should probably get going before I start chewing one of our arms off." He offered his hand and she slid hers into it. "And that would be a shame because these are really nice arms." He smirked remembering Thea's earlier comments.

"I'm not sure I'm completely used to you flirting with me yet."

"I've been flirting with you since we met. Now it's just intentional." They walked out of Felicity's building and turned to where the car was waiting.

They pulled up and Oliver left the keys in the capable hand of the valet. The restaurant was in an older neighborhood near the harbor that had become the tourist district of Starling City. The building had once been a mansion that would have rivaled the Queens', but it had been sectioned off and divided into eateries and boutiques. "I've been told this place has the best wine list in the city." He said as he walked her in with his hand on the small of her back. The door was opened by an eager hostess.

"Mr Queen, welcome to Twenty." He nodded as a second hostess met them inside the crowded foyer and guided the couple past all the waiting diners to their table. Felicity's anxiety started to bubble in her stomach. What the hell was she doing here? She didn't belong here. She was going to wake up in her bed any second now and realize this was all just the best dream she ever had in her life. It took almost walking into a railing to pull her out of her trance. They made their way to a table by the window facing a beautiful garden, which she assumed doubled as patio seating in warmer weather. They sat down and looked at the menu. Before long the waiter arrived at the table, a bottle of wine already in his hands.

"I took the liberty of pre-ordering a bottle when I made the reservation." Oliver's eyes glinted mischievously as the waiter presented it to Felicity for inspection. She read the label, a grin spilling across her face.

"Lafite Rothschild, 1982." She repeated.

"I may be a terrible liar, but at least I deliver." The waiter opened the wine, let Felicity taste it then poured them each a glass once she signaled her approval.

"Ok that is liquid heaven." She exclaimed causing the seasoned staffer to stifle a grin. He disappeared to give them another minute or two with the menu. Once they ordered Felicity looked around "This is beyond great. Have you been here before?"

"Not when it was 'Twenty'. I think last time I was here it was a raw food restaurant." Felicity raised her eyebrows in surpise.

"You don't seem the raw food type." Oliver shrugged.

"We were mainly here because Tommy was trying to date the waitress, but the food wasn't terrible."

"Ah I see. Sounds very similar to how when Robin first met Mark, we all became tea connoisseurs so she could stalk him at his dad's shop."

"The things you do when you are young and bored." Oliver smirked. "Speaking of young, there is something I've been meaning to ask you since the wedding."

"Sure," Felicity was confused and nervous. What could have been weighing on his mind this long?

"Why don't you like to be called Cici?" Felicity gasped and her eyes narrowed.

"Who told you that name?" Oliver lifted his hands up in mock surrender.

"For their own safety I will leave the party unnamed. But I'd really like to know the story."

Felicity sighed and signalled for Oliver to pour her more wine. He nodded and did as instructed. "So remember that I told you that Robin went the sorority route and I didn't?" Oliver nodded again. "That wasn't the whole truth. I rushed the sorority, I even got in. They gave me a nickname." She gestured to imply that this was the origin of the evil name. "I was a horrible sister. I sucked at everything. But I was so scared to fail and maybe lose Robin as a friend that I got desperate. So I maybe went a little too far in the annual prank war." She paused and sighed. "I maybe, just maybe because they never proved it and I fixed everything the next day, used some of my hacker powers and had all the other sororities bankrupted." Oliver had chosen the wrong moment to take a sip of water and ended up choking slightly at her confession. "Some people still use that name to get a rise out of me or because that's how we were introduced. It's not a time I'm very fond of so it has become strictly verboten."

"Like you said, you keep my secrets."

They were driving back to Felicity's apartment when she pulled out her phone and muttered "Crap!"

Oliver glanced over "Something wrong?"

"I hate to ask, but can we make a stop? I was supposed to pick something up today and I forgot." Oliver shrugged.

"Sure" She gave him turn by turn directions. Before long Oliver found himself parked in front of a comic book shop. "You need to pick something up here?"

"The owner, Phil, is an old family friend and I've been helping tutor his son in math and coding. His final coding project is due Thursday and I was supposed to pick it up today to look over it and then meet Taylor on Tuesday to discuss tweaks and corrections."

"For the record, you do sleep sometimes right?"

"About as often as you do." She deadpanned. "Coming in?" He turned off the engine and got out of the car following her inside. Felicity approached the counter and the young clerk asked if he could help her. "Evan, it's me."

"Felicity! I didn't recognize you! You look-"

"If you say I look like a girl in a way that implies I don't usually, I will totally beat you. Phil was supposed to leave an envelope for me?" They talked about some upcoming dvds and books while Evan located the package. Oliver enjoyed watching Felicity speak confidently and banter with the clerk and a couple of customers she obviously knew. It amused him the same way watching her concentrate when she was busy hacking did. He browsed the shelves of games he was standing in front of before he felt an arm snake around his waist and his arm placed around a slim shoulder "I'm ready to go now before you die of boredom." They walked out and he opened the car door.

"I was fine, besides I should get used to places like this. Never know when I feel like buying someone a gift." He Kissed her playfully before walking around the car to get in on his side.

"Did you break the computers and not tell me? Because that will definitely require a complete series box set of something."

"No Felicity, I didn't break anything. But it's good to know what the penalties are for that."

"I'll send you my Amazon list. That way you can always order the gift before you tell me what you broke. Soften the blow."

"Deal, though if I do buy you something just because try not to hyperventilate thinking I crashed the servers or something."

"I don't hyperventilate" She paused "Do I?"

"Do I wear green?"

"Touché Queen, Touché."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you SO much for all the kind words on the last chapter. Glad to know my fears were overblown, as most fears usually are. Spoiler warnings. this is part one of my episode 21 redux. Part two will be out either tomorrow or the next day. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: CW and DC have all the money.

* * *

As exciting and liberating as finally being open about their feelings was, life was not going to let Felicity and Oliver sit back and enjoy the moment. There was work to do, a list to follow and a city to save. Being down a team member meant that things were not progressing as quickly as Oliver would like. It had taken them a week and a half to track down Harold Backman and gather enough information on his security systems to facilitate a visit from the Hood. When the expert embezzler did not give Oliver the satisfaction of a confession, or at the very least show some fear, it made for one very cranky vigilante. Felicity knew better than to push him when he was like this. He had given her an assignment. Logically she knew she should just start hacking and wait for his personality to return. But Felicity's logic centre and her verbal centre had an almost permanent failure to communicate.

"At the risk of ending up with an arrow in my eye, can I ask, when do you plan on making peace with Diggle?"

"He's the one who left Felicity, I did everything I could to stop him." Oliver found it difficult to look her in the eye whenever they had this discussion. His pride was putting the mission in danger. This wasn't the first time they had debated this and it always came down to the same points. Oliver had made a choice, Felicity believed there was room to admit he was wrong. He decided he was going to cut it off before they entered another round. He put his hands on her arms the way he did whenever he wanted her to really listen.

"Oliver," She started, He pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I need to get back to the club. Let me know when you break in." He wandered off to change from his hood wear but not before he heard her loudly mutter about wanting someone to send her to the Caymans. As much Oliver didn't want to be on another island any time soon, the image of Felicity in a bathing suit was definitely appealing. He started daydreaming of places they could go, maybe, once all this was over.

Hours later, Felicity didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was sitting at the computers starting the program to sort all of Backman's deposits. Now she was lying on a crash mat, with a throw pillow from upstairs under her head and one of Diggle's forgotten sweaters across her as a blanket. She found her glasses and cell phone just far enough away that she wouldn't have accidentally rolled over on them. Next to them was a thermos and a note.

_You were drooling on the keyboard. Was worried you would get electrocuted.  
Here's coffee to get you started, I'm upstairs doing the bar order if you need me. _

Felicity smiled and put herself back together again. She redid her ponytail, put on her glasses and took her phone and coffee back to the computers. She took a sip and cringed. It was the horrible bar coffee. If pulling all nighters in the lair was going to stay a habit Oliver was going to have to get her a better caffeine supply than tar flavored coffee and the mini cans of red bull they stocked for mixing drinks. The deposit lists had finished while she was asleep. Felicity hit print and went back to working on the encryption algorithm. After an hour of straight typing her fingers needed a break. She grabbed the papers from the printer and skimmed them quickly. Her heart stopped as she reached the bottom of the first page. Two million dollars on December 12th. She ran up the stairs with a million what ifs flying through her mind.

Oliver had spent a good chunk of the morning teaching the latest candidate for Tommy's old job how order the week's worth of supplies. He had been through a manager a week so far but he had a good feeling about this one. For one thing, this one didn't list all the places he had partied as experience on his resume. They were going over the calendar for the rest of the month when a younger waitress knocked on the office door

"Um, Oliver? Tommy's girlfriend is sitting at the bar. I think she wants to talk to you." Oliver stiffened slightly in surprise.

"Ok, thanks Julie. Get her something to drink and I'll be out in a couple of minutes." After taking a moment to think, he was pretty sure he knew what this was about. If the hypothesis was correct, then he had one very hurt friend out there, and one very stupid one somewhere else.

He was right. Tommy had broken up with Laurel and now she was turning to Oliver for answers. He didn't want to even acknowledge Tommy's theory that he and laurel still loved each other. It was wrong and pointless. So he offered the best advice he could think of. "If you still want to be with Tommy, do what we should have done. Talk to each other and be honest." Even now Oliver had a hard time being honest with Laurel. He always felt he had to fit into the mold she assigned him to. In fact, one of the only people who he didn't feel like he had to act in front of was Felicity.

"Oliver I need to show you what-" Felicity popped out of the basement and saw Oliver talking to a striking brunette at the bar. "I totally just walked in on a thing didn't I?" She was pretty sure this was the infamous Laurel.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the brunette asked almost protectively. Felicity was certain now, and her nervous level skyrocketed.

"Nobody. I mean not nobody, I'm someone, obviously and so are you. You're Laurel right?" she looked at Oliver for confirmation and "That Laurel, gorgeous Laurel."

"This is Felicity. She's-" Oliver stretched the last syllable out. They still hadn't decided what they were yet and he was worried he would say the wrong thing.

"I'm his go-to IT girl." She said rescuing him the same way he had a moment prior.

"She's setting up the internet-"

"-router. And I need to show Oliver something very important related to it." The way they were finishing each others' sentences made Laurel suspicious, but all Oliver would give her was the tight, unreadable smile he had perfected since his return. Deciding this was a battle for another day Laurel said her goodbyes, to Oliver, and left the pair to their work. Running down the stairs he had a thought,

"Why did you call yourself my IT girl?"

"Because I am." Felicity punched the code in the lair door.

"I would have thought you would have gone with something more, Personal?"

"Well A) we haven't really had that talk. B) I don't know what you two were talking about but she was obviously upset and I don't have the heart to kick pretty lawyer puppies when they are down." He still looked slightly confused So she continued. "There is a time and a place for this and once I show you what I found you, will totally get why now is not it."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the second half of My Episode 21 redux. so consider this your SPOILER ALERT. Enjoy and thanks for all the love and reviews :)

Disclaimer: I do this for love only, not money. The CW and DC get all the money.

* * *

Oliver hadn't felt helpless in a very long time. But sitting on the fire escape, listening to the woman he cared about risk her life because he was too famous to get the job done, that was exactly how he felt. Every gasp, every glass clink, every time someone approached her, his heart stopped. This was karma teaching him a lesson. It wasn't the first time Felicity had been put in danger on his watch, but it was the first time that danger was a guarantee. She had demanded to do this, for Walter.

When the earpiece squealed and crunched under the bodyguard's foot he didn't think, he reacted. He was in his gear and throwing anyone in his way out of his way in less than three minutes. His brain didn't kick out of survival mode until Felicity was safely behind him and he had Alonzo up against the wall willing to talk. He came back to reality just in time to hear the words they had been fearing the most.

"I delivered him and they killed him. I heard the gunshot, he's dead." Alonzo stated the fact in a manner that was annoyed and uncaring. The anger and frustration came out of Oliver in a blow that sent the casino owner to the floor unconscious. He took a moment to press down as many emotions as he could before turning to face her.

Felicity was shaking. She was flushed yet the news that she had figured out the puzzle too late to save him made her cold. The sobs started deep in her body and threatened to escape with every breath. Finally, when Oliver turned around his eyes glistening with tears he was trying to hold back, her strength gave out. He stepped towards her and let her collapse into his arms. She sobbed, apologizing to Oliver, Walter, to the family. Oliver let a few silent tears fall into her hair. Walter had been a good man, he didn't deserve this. When the sobs calmed into sniffles he finally spoke.

"I should take you home. I need to go tell my mother and Thea." His voice cracked as the realization that they were about to grieve all over again. Felicity nodded and they made their way out of the Casino.

Felicity let herself in to the apartment but stayed close to the door. Oliver had walked her up but understandably tonight there were no kisses or hugs and just a brief look to say goodnight. They hadn't spoken since they left the casino. She listened for the sound of the door at the bottom of the stairs opening and closing. Once she knew he was gone the tears started again. She cried as she took off the borrowed gown. She cried as she undid her hair and stepped into the shower. There she stayed until the tears stopped. Once she was finished she changed into her softest, ugliest pyjamas and tried to pick a DVD. This was how she coped most of the time, escapism. Tonight it just wasn't cutting it. She grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number. A groggy mail voice answered.

"Hello?" the tears began to well up in her eyes again as she heard Diggle's deep tones.

"It's Felicity."

"Felicity? What time is it? What's wrong? Is it Oliver?" she couldn't even process the small victory that he was concerned. It hurt too much.

"We're fine. We found who took Walter. But" She started crying again and John knew what that meant.

"I am so sorry. Really I am." Even though he mainly reported to Mrs Queen during cover work, the interactions Diggle had with Walter had always been pleasant. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have figured it out sooner, I could have- I don't know." She was spiralling and sniffled trying to get back under control.

"Where's Oliver now?" He was concerned about the idea of an even more emotionally disturbed than normal vigilante on the street.

"Home. He's gone to tell his Mom and Thea."

"You should try to sleep."

"I can't." She wasn't trying to be difficult, she honestly wasn't sure if she would ever sleep again.

"Try. If you need to talk you know where to find me." She murmured a promise to try and a goodbye before hanging up. Diggle may have been mad at Oliver but his heart broke for Felicity. This was the type of trouble they had tried to keep her away from.

Felicity did try, she really did. She sat in the dark for awhile, staring at the street lamps dancing across her ceiling. What had she missed? If Alonzo was right Walter was dead the instant his captors had him. If she had worked faster would they have even kidnapped him to begin with? Then her thoughts drifted to the Queens. Oliver had to have told them by now. She wanted to text or call him, but if he was asleep or with his family she didn't want to disturb him. However, she knew if he was having the same issues she was, there was one place he would go.

Now they were back in their usual positions. Oliver was out doing the legwork, Felicity sitting at her computer waiting to intercept silent alarms and anything else that might put him and Walter in harms way. She would stay this way until she got word that all had gone to plan. Finally her cell rang. She didn't even check the caller ID. "Oliver?"

"We got him."

"Thank God!" Felicity sighed relieved. She leaned back in her chair. " Is he alright?"

"No visible injuries. But the police are taking him to the hospital I'm sure. As soon as I was sure the building was clear I called them to pick him up."

"So how are you getting here?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure you aren't signalling the plane for a ride back."

"I stole a car."

"What!" Felicity's head started to run through how many databases she would have to hack to make this disappear.

"The guards had three unmarked vehicles out front. I took one."

"Ok Robin Hood, as long as we're only stealing from the rich to help- well in this case the fellow rich."

"Never, ever, call me Robin Hood again." Oliver paused. "My call waiting is going off, It's Thea."

"Time to reunite the family. I'll see you later." She started shutting down her computer. Now with the stress of the day behind them, her body was starting to remember it was tired. Her text tone sounded and she looked down to see a message from Oliver.

_We still need to have that talk._

She thought about it. In her mind they were already a couple. She was pretty sure he felt the same way but didn't want to push. That was the secret to knowing Oliver, the real Oliver. She texted him back.

_I'm pretty sure you know how I feel, but time and place... it's your call._

The next day Felicity stopped by her favorite florist and made her way to Starling Hospital. She was surprised there wasn't more security surrounding the recently rescued CEO. The hallways were filled with staff who were more than happy to tell her where to find Walter's room. She rounded the corner to see Moira and Thea hugging Walter, Oliver standing aside smiling.

"This is totally a family thing isn't it." She stood in the doorway scared to enter farther until invited. Walter looked happy to see her. Thea was smirking at her brother. Moira had a confused look on her face not unlike the one Laurel had given her the day before.

"I'm sorry, Who are you?" The matriarch asked. Oliver stepped towards Felicity and took her hand guiding her into the room.

"This is Felicity. She's my girlfriend." He looked back at her with warm, kind eyes. She smiled shyly.

"You're a lucky man." Walter said filling the gap while his wife processed the obviously new information. He looked to Felicity. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Felicity nodded. "Um, I'll let you guys get back to your hugging." Thea and Moira laughed and took the suggestion embracing him again. She took the momentary distraction to give Oliver a quick kiss before turning to leave.

"I'll just see her out." Oliver excused himself. He caught up with her quickly. " I hope that was ok."

"Yeah, great, fine. Minus the part where now I have to worry about whether or not your mom likes me. But that had to happen eventually." When they got to the elevator she hugged him again as he pressed a kiss into her temple. "Now that you're my boyfriend I'm allowed to ask you to do things for me right?"

"That depends what you're asking." He smirked.

"You're not getting that list just yet. Not that there's a list but, yeah." She blushed. He leaned back slightly to look her in the face.

"What is it?"

"Call Diggle? You know he'll be worried about you, and want to know about Walter." Oliver sighed softly but nodded. She smiled and headed towards the elevator. Once inside she gave him a small wave goodbye as the doors closed. There , all alone, it finally hit her.

She was Oliver Queen's girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N We are almost out of the season 1 redux woods folks! This part takes place during episode 22 so spoiler warnings where applicable. Three to four chapters tops and then we are into uncharted waters.

Disclaimer: CW & DC own it all.

* * *

" QC Help desk, This is Felicity."

"Felicity, this is Moira Queen." Felicity dropped her pen and snapped to attention. Her boss was off for the day so she knew it was possible she would get calls from the executive floor. However, she had really hoped that wouldn't happen. She had double hoped that she wouldn't get any from the CEO. The CEO who also happened to be her boyfriend's vaguely intimidating mother. Her boyfriend's mother whom she had been cyber stalking for the past four days to check her involvement in a terrorist conspiracy.

"Hel-Hi Mrs Queen," Felicity's voice cracked but she got it under control quickly. "How can I help?"

"Actually, this is more of a social call. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow morning? Walter is scheduled to be released from the hospital and we are going to have a brunch to welcome him home. I thought it might be a good time for us to sit down and get to know each other a little better."

"Um, yes, sure. I'd, that would be great." Felicity banged a notepad against her head in silent admonishment of her inability to string a sentence together.

"Wonderful! I had tried to talk to Oliver to get him to extend the invitation himself but he doesn't seem to want to spend much time with me lately." Moira explained covering the pain by playing it off as a joke.

"Wonder why." Felicity muttered before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth.

'Sorry?"

"I said I wonder why? He always speaks so highly of all of you." If Moira caught the earlier slip she didn't let on. "I'm sure it's just stress."

"You're probably right. I have to go, my next appointment has arrived. But I look forward to seeing you Saturday. Goodbye Felicity."

"Yeah, should be" The line disconnected. "Fun." She sighed and looked at the clock. It was still morning which meant there was a fifty percent chance of Oliver being awake. She shot him a text asking him to call her when he got it. About five minutes later her cell phone rang. "Morning."

"Hey, did you find something?" Oliver sounded a little rough. If he was awake before her text it hadn't been for very long.

"Well, your Mother knows you are avoiding her."

"Oh? Who did she say that to?"

"Me, when she called to invite me to Walter's welcome home brunch tomorrow."

"Oh." He paused "Well at least you get to try Raisa's cooking finally."

"Really? That's all you've got? No words of encouragement like 'I'm sure she'll love you' or 'no honey you won't make a completely fool of yourself because I won't let you say more than two words at a time'?"

"You'll do fine."

"It doesn't work as well when I have to prompt you." Oliver sighed.

"It's true though. Walter already likes you, and I'll tell Thea she has to behave or else I'll tell Mom about Roy. Sound like a plan?"

"And what about your mother?" Felicity persisted.

"If we're right then frightening my new girlfriend is probably the least of her concerns. Which leads me back to my original question: Anything?"

"I haven't had time to be monitoring her phone and computer live because Charlie's out of the office. But, I'll go through it all tonight while you're working. Hopefully I'll come up with something then."

Unfortunately, by the time Oliver walked into the cave the next morning the news wasn't any better. Diggle's in person surveillance and Felicity's hacking had turned up no evidence.

"No mention of Walter's abduction or The Undertaking. Just a few innocuous calls to Malcolm Merlyn." Felicity summarized.

"Why wouldn't she call him? They're old friends!" Oliver's voice dripped with sarcasm and rage. "We're all old friends." Felicity walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"My mom and my best friend's dad are involved in a conspiracy that may have dire consequences for the city and I'm pretty sure they murdered my father. I'm not planning on using the word ok again anytime soon." Oliver started to pace. He went on to explain his new plan, a one on one chat with Moira to figure out exactly what she knows.

"Woah! The last time the vigilante paid your mother a visit you got shot and I got to play doctor with you. Gah! my brain comes up with the worst way to say things" Felicity face-palmed herself.

"Hey at least when you say them now you are saying them about the guy you're seeing" Diggle tossed in.

"That wasn't my plan anyways. After brunch, A friendly mother-son chat." He looked at Diggle pointedly and received a nod in return. He turned his attention back to Felicity. "You said so yourself, she thinks I'm avoiding her." Oliver looked at his watch. "Didn't you say you wanted to change before we head to the house? We have just enough time to go to your place and back." The young couple headed upstairs to leave while John stayed behind to prepare the scenario they had planned, but hoped they wouldn't have to use.

"Does your mother hate any colors? Because I don't want to show up and be wearing something that will immediately put me down five points." Oliver pushed the door open and held it letting her go first.

"Not that I know of, or that any store in Starling City knows of either I'm pretty sure." Felicity stopped walking suddenly and he almost crashed into her. Looking up he figured out the cause for her sudden stillness.

"Laurel? What are you doing here? It's not even 7am." He approached her uncertainly. Felicity stayed a couple paces behind him. She was getting a little annoyed at Laurel popping up unannounced all the time, but was trying to keep her word that Oliver could maintain the friendship for as long as he wanted.

"Just after closing time right?" Laurel joked. She looked past him finally noticing the blond in the shadows. "Felicity?" She paused for confirmation "Could you give Oliver and I a minute?" Felicity nodded and went to head back to the lair.

"No, Felicity can stay. Laurel what is it?" Oliver wasn't in the most diplomatic of moods and was saving what little diplomacy he did have for the family breakfast in a couple of hours. The lawyer seems taken aback by his abruptness.

"Well, Last week I told you I wanted to get back with Tommy. That I needed you to go to him and explain that you don't still have feelings for me. But instead you told me that you wouldn't help."

"Not wouldn't, couldn't. There is a difference. I'm one of the last people Tommy wants to see right now and I'm definitely the last person he wants to be discussing your relationship with."

"Are you sure that's why? Because I have another idea." Laurel moved closer to Oliver and spoke lower in an effort to keep Felicity out of the conversation "I think that you still have feelings for me."

"Laurel-"

"Maybe Tommy was right. Maybe He and I weren't meant to be. Maybe I'm finally ready to admit that I still have feelings for you too." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Oliver flicked between the past in front of him, and his future standing in the corner. Felicity looked like she was about to be sick. She was so angry at Laurel, yet nervous that she wasn't going to like what Oliver had to say. He flashed her his patented 'trust me' face. Once she nodded he turned his attention back to his ex.

"There's something I should have told you. Something that's changed." Laurel's face started to darken as her victory seemed less and less likely. " Felicity isn't just my computer expert, we're dating. We're in a relationship. In fact, we have to go because Walter is coming home today and Mom wants us to be there." He took Laurel's hands and made her look him in the eye. "But, as your friend, if you really think it will help, I will talk to Tommy if he'll see me. Ok?" Felicity approached the pair as Laurel nodded in understanding. Oliver let go of her hands and took hold of Felicity's as they walked away. They didn't speak again until they were in Oliver's car.

"Thank you." Felicity said breaking the silence.

"I should have told her that last time. Maybe then things between her and Tommy would be back to normal." She put her hand over his on the gear shift.

"Oliver, you can't fix everything."

"I know" He changed gears forcefully. The sudden movement caused her to pull her hand away. "Right now, I would settle for fixing anything."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Life plus once again I was having trouble fighting through my own expectations. Had to split the chapter again because it was getting too long. Should have the last piece for episode 22 up tomorrow or friday.

Disclaimer: CW and DC own it all.

* * *

After running to Felicity's for a quick shower and change on her part, Oliver couldn't bring himself to care what he was wearing, they drove to Queen manor. Felicity had seen the grand estate in photos, Moira had been quite the hit in the style magazines before the Queen's Gambit went down, but in person it was something completely different. Oliver parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt before noticing that she wasn't moving. "I'm pretty sure the only thing that will make my mother dislike you is if you refuse to get out of the car." She turned from the window to look at him. "You'll be fine." He got out, walked around, opened her door and offered his hand. She sighed defeated and took it. They walked to the house hand in hand. "Anyone home?" Oliver called as they entered the foyer.

"Just me so far." Thea emerged from the living room. She made no effort to hide the fact that she was sizing up Felicity.

"I know you guys have sort of met before, but it's time for official introductions. Felicity this is my younger sister Thea. Thea, this is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak." The two women smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Hi" Thea offered her hand.

"Hi, great to actually be allowed to talk to you. Not that anything was stopping me at the club, I guess, but it just felt weird without you really knowing who I was." She turned to Oliver "I'm starting already. We're doomed."

"Doomed?" Thea asked confused.

"She's convinced Mom is going to hate her. " Oliver offered.

"Oh. Well don't worry, Mom doesn't hate anyone." Thea's phone went off as she wandered back to the room she had vacated earlier "At least not to their face." She called over her shoulder.

"Not helping Speedy!" He called after her. He put an arm around Felicity. "Let's get you a coffee." Oliver guided his slightly paralyzed companion towards the kitchen. The fridge door was open as the housekeeper pulled out a tray of fruit and placed it on the counter. "Morning!"

"Good Morning Mr Oliver, and friend?" Raisa looked at the sweet, nervous girl under her boy's arm.

"This is Felicity, Felicity this is Raisa. She's looked after us since, well I don't remember her ever not being here." Oliver switched to Russian. "Is there coffee?" She brought over a tray with a carafe, cream and sugar. She then added three cups to the tray.

"Miss Thea will want one too." She directed in English. Oliver nodded and headed to the sitting room, Felicity mumbled a thank you before following him out. They found Thea channel surfing, the teenager eventually settling on an entertainment gossip program.

"I don't know how you can watch those when you know how badly things can get twisted." Oliver placed the tray in the middle of the coffee table and poured everyone a cup.

"Unlike you, I'd rather know what everyone is saying about me when I'm not around." Thea put down the remote and grabbed a mug. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you two on here yet. Don't you take her anywhere?"

"We get busy, with work!" Felicity quickly added. Oliver raised an eyebrow and gave a little half smile at his now blushing girlfriend.

"Until I can get a manager to last longer than two weeks, I don't see us going out very often. Besides, I am very good at staying off the radar." He commented. Before further questioning could begin they heard voices out in the foyer. The three of them found Moira desperately trying to act like everything was fine, and Walter looking anything but.

"How are you feeling Walter?" Oliver asked as Thea zoomed by him to attack her stepfather in a hug.

"I'm on the mend, thank you Oliver." They now shared the bond of being taken away from their family and returned home. It was an uneasy, unwelcome fraternity.

"I'm so glad your home!" Thea's voice was muffled by the hug but her enthusiasm definitely wasn't.

"That makes two of us" Walter looked down sweetly.

"All of us." Moira added putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. Felicity wasn't sure if she imagined it or not but she thought she saw Walter flinch slightly at the touch. "We've prepared a delicious brunch for you, all of your favorites."

"Yum, English food." Thea smirked. Walter tried to smile back at what appeared to be a running joke, but he didn't have the energy.

"Actually I'm more tired from the drive than I expected so I think I'd like to lie down for a bit." He explained.

"Yes of course" Moira leaned up for a kiss but was not so subtly directed towards his cheek instead of her original destination of the lips. The three younger members of the group exchanged a look.

"Felicity, I do apologize." Walter added.

"No need, It's understandable." He nodded before heading up the stairs. Moira headed for the kitchen to check on the meal.

"Walter doesn't really seem like himself" Thea observed quietly.

"He's gone through a lot, it's just going to take a little time." Oliver wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure his sister or himself.

"I'm really sick of us all having to go through a lot you know?" Thea's phone buzzed and she texted while she walked into the dining room. Felicity attempted to follow but Oliver took her wrist so she wouldn`t move.

"Did you see it too?" Oliver said softly. She nodded.

"I wasn't sure at first, I didn't know how they were before he left. But now he definitely wants as little to do with her as possible."

"Well depending on how things go today with my mother we may need to ask him a few questions. If-" He heard heels clack in the hallway and abruptly stopped talking.

"Ah there you two are." Moira interrupted. "Breakfast is ready." Felicity could now see where Oliver had learned his fake smile from. Mrs Queen was now wearing a look she knew all too well.

"We're right behind you Mom." Once her back was turned he placed a reassuring kiss on Felicity's forehead before walking with her into the dining room.

Once they were seated and everyone had filled their plates it didn't take long for the questioning to start.

"So Felicity, are you from Starling City originally?" Moira asked.

"Um, no. I came here for College." She began "And then I got into Queen Consolidated's internship program which lead to a full time position."

"And that's where you met Ollie right?" Thea asked. Felicity nodded through a bite of eggs. Oliver went through the usual story of the laptop repair leading to helping out at the club.

"How long have you two been dating then?" Moira followed up.

"Um, about a month? Oliver was my date to a friend's wedding and it just kind of grew from there." Felicity smiled at him.

"Oh," Mrs Queen paused "The Campbell's had asked me about the blond girl you brought to the jewelry auction in the winter. I thought that might have been Felicity."

"Oh it was me, but Oliver was dating Mckenna Hall at the time. Not that he was doing anything with me. We just went as friends. From work." Oliver put a hand on Felicity's knee in an attempt to calm her. It unfortunately startled her causing her to jolt and spill her coffee on the table. Felicity apologized profusely while attempting to clean up the small mess before Raisa did.

"How is Mckenna these days Oliver?" Moira appeared to be ignoring the interruption. "She was always such a nice young lady, so polished." The comment wasn't lost on the table. Thea was shocked at her direct rudeness. The comment fed directly into Felicity's insecurities leaving her quiet. Oliver, who currently had very little patience for his mother, had reached the end of his rope.

"Mom, can I talk to you in the living room for a second?" She stood leading the way to the other room with Oliver not far behind. "Mom, I get that we've been having issues lately, but there is no need to drag Felicity into it." When she didn't answer he looked up to find her staring at the television. The gossip program had ended and the local news was now playing. The top story: Murder at Unidac Industries. "Mom?" Moira grabbed her handbag and quickly moved towards the door.

"Later Oliver, We'll talk Later." Before he could even grasp what had just transpired she was gone. He turned back towards the dining room to see Felicity in the hallway. "Am I that bad?" She asked looking towards the front door. Oliver shook his head.

"Something on the news scared her before I could even get a word out." Oliver grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. The reporter went on to explain the attack on the science company.

"Unidac's owned by Queen Consolidating isn't it?" Felicity asked. Oliver nodded before turning off the TV. He picked up his cell phone and began to text. "Diggle?" He nodded again before glancing around. "If you're looking for Thea, Roy called and she ran upstairs." Now that he knew the coast was clear Oliver explained.

"We had a back up plan in case my mother-son chat didn't go so well. Looks like we're going to have to put it into play. But first, I'm taking you home."

"Why? I want to help."

"The best way for you to help is to get some rest so that when I do have the information You can be in top hacker mode."

"I am not a hacker." Felicity took mock offense to the term. "I'm a researcher." Oliver smirked.

"Fine. Top researcher mode. So you are to go home, relax, sleep, and meet us at the foundry tonight. Deal?"

"Deal."

Felicity did exactly as she was instructed and arrived at the lair around seven pm. Neither of the men were back yet so she sat at the computer and started researching the Unidac massacre from earlier in the day. Eventually she heard the door and glanced up just long enough to notice a hood and a bow.

"Now there's a gorgeous site for sore eyes. How did it go with your mother?" She turned around to see Diggle pull the hood down and look at her amused. " Oh God! You, you are not who I thought was under there. I'm pretty sure you knew that already. Wait, why are you wearing the gear? Where's Oliver."

"Oliver is taking his mother home and then he'll be here to work on what we got from her." Diggle grabbed his clothes and changed. After, he explained the scenario to Felicity. Drugging the two of them, taking them to one of the other abandoned warehouses in the Glades, roughing up Oliver to make it all seem real. "I pulled my punches. Hit him only hard enough to make Moira believe it." The door opened again and Felicity gasped at the sight of her battered boyfriend.

"Oh my god! You said you pulled your punches!" She ran over to get a closer look as Dig called out reassurances that he had. She caressed Oliver's cheek "I'm going to get you an ice pack for, everything" He took her hand away and squeezed it before attempting to move past her.

"I'm fine, I need you to dig up everything you can about Unidac industries." Felicity knew the best way to get Oliver to look after himself would be to get the work done quickly so he would rest.

"Well we know Queen Consolidated acquired them seven months ago." She looked up at him "That's when we met." She commented as she slid back into her computer chair. Oliver let a small smile cross his face before heading back into business mode.

"I need to know what I don't know." She walked him through what she had been reading about the company specializing in seismic research and the potential connection to the Copycat Archer. Oliver filled her in on the information Moira had provided before he and Diggle began to brainstorm the quickest way to find the device. The downside being any threat to either Meryln or the Archer could spook the other into setting off the device early.

"Maybe there is another way to get Merlyn to talk." Felicity stated quietly and she moved from one computer program to another.

"What do you have in mind?" Dig asked.

"As I keep proving, People keep secrets, computers don't." Oliver walked over to see exactly what she was getting up to. Once he was on her wavelength he couldn't help but tease her.

"Felicity, are you hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe?"

"Hacking is such an ugly word, I'm" She rolled her eyes realizing she had lost the argument from that morning. "Yep, I'm totally hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe."

"That's my girl."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for the awesome support and reviews. I'm going to start writing back to you all again I promise, I was just in a bit of a grump lately. But the reviews helped with that SO much and I really really appreciate all of you :)

To Clear something up: I will be continuing the story past season 1. In fact, it won't be too far now as this chapter covers the remainder for ep 22 ( SPOILER ALERT) So after this chapter we will be covering the season finale and then off to open, uncharted waters. You'll probably see those early next week as I want to show my Torchwood story some love over the weekend.

Thanks again for being awesome!

Disclaimer: All characters and anything recognizable belong to CW and DC.

* * *

Tommy was having a rough morning. After seeing Laurel at the police station the day before he had gone back to his place and drank far too much scotch. This was becoming a habit, one he knew he was going to have to break if he was going to prove to his father he wasn't a screw up. Currently, Tommy's main job was to network. He was hired to take meetings that were important enough to need a Merlyn, but not quite crucial enough to warrant a place in Malcolm's schedule. He didn't have any actual responsibilities yet, but he was assured they would come in time. Getting out of bed today had been painful. He was also worried that he was starting to hallucinate. He could have sworn he saw Oliver's bodyguard Diggle in the group of new hires getting shown around the building a few days ago.

When he got into work he found that one of his assistants had already put a bottle of water and a couple of Tylenol on his desk. Was he really that predictable? He was reading his schedule over when she walked in with his coffee. His eyes fell to the last slot before lunch. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

"Is there a problem Mr Merlyn?" Tommy looked up, slightly surprised. He had thought he was alone.

" No Ang, nothing for you guys to worry about. Just bad timing. Thanks for the set up this morning by the way."

"I aim to please." She smiled flirtatiously. "Your teleconference with the Coast City office is in twenty." Tommy nodded slightly and picked up the applicable file as Angela sauntered away. The old Tommy would have been all over her, now he couldn't be less interested. He was trying to decide if that was a good thing or not.

Oliver had checked in at security and everything was going to plan. He stopped into the washroom to buy Felicity the time she needed to deliver the food to security and met her at the elevators. They were almost foiled by a flirtatious grease ball in a suit who took a shine to Felicity. One flick of Oliver's wrist sent the man's files flying across the lobby, and the couple alone in the elevator again.

"Mr Andrews got his lunch?" He asked.

"One Belly Buster with benzodiazepine, hold the mayo." Felicity glanced at him briefly. " I could have put up with the suit guy for thirteen floors."

"Who says I wanted to?" Oliver glanced back.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you were jealous." Oliver's mouth tightened. "Seriously?"

"Updates Dig?" He asked into his earpiece avoiding the subject. The elevator stopped on the 24th floor but the doors did not open.

"Mainframe is on the 25th floor guys, this is as close as I can get you." Oliver looked up and assessed the best way to get out of the elevator. He found the maintenance hatch on the roof. He pushed it open and hoisted himself through. Felicity passed him his briefcase before he lifted her up as well. Oliver opened the briefcase to reveal a grappling hook. He climbed to the beam separating the two elevator shafts and took Felicity's hand to help her.

"Don't look down." He warned

"Too late." She gulped. " I should have mentioned I'm afraid of heights. Which I just discovered now." If they didn't do this quickly she was going to throw up down 24 floors of empty space.

"Felicity" Oliver spoke clearly and calmly "Hold on to me tight." He ducked under her arm and put one of his around her waist pulling her closer.

"I imagined you saying that under different circumstances." She said wrapped one arm tightly around his shoulders having a death grips on her tablet with the other.

"Raincheck?" He flirted to try to distract her. It worked for about half a second until he pulled the trigger on the grappling gun and swung them to the next beam. Once he was sure she had her footing he let go of Felicity and pushed open the doors from the inside. After a quick check down both directions of the hallway he escorted her in. He looked down to see his blue eyed girl looking a slight shade of green. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She said swallowing down the bile trying to creep up here throat. " This is my about to hack face, I always look like this when I'm about to" she gulped again. "Hack."

"Security patrols are every ten minutes, I'll have my meeting with Tommy and be back here in nine. Ok?" She nodded and murmered an Ok before he ran for a working elevator around the corner. "Dig you got eyes on her?" Diggle confirmed he had her covered leaving Oliver open to create a distraction, and keep his word to a old friend.

Oliver walked into the grand office to see his former best friend standing by the window with a file in his hand . "It sure beats the back of a bar." Tommy glared at him.

"I saw your name in my schedule and thought it must be a typo" Oliver didn't respond. " Why so serious? Did someone decide they didn't want you putting an arrow in them today?"

"I thought it was past time we talked." Oliver was remaining calm which just angered Tommy more.

"About what? Me leaving the club? You being a serial killer? We're not lacking for topics."

" Let's start with Laurel since you're still in love with her."

"And so are you." Tommy countered.

"No, I'm not. I'm with Felicity." Tommy's eyebrows narrowed.

"Well good for you and Felicity. But what does that make me the consolation prize? I'll pass."

"She's not anyone's property. Laurel makes her own decisions and she chose you until you couldn't handle it. Lord knows I'm guilty of a lot of things between us. But not you and her. I tried to tell you that the night we got attacked but you were too caught up in your own head to listen." It was Tommy's turn to stand silent. "That's all I came to say." Oliver turned to leave but couldn't help one last shot. "What exactly do you do here?" Tommy mouth was in a tight line. He wouldn't let Oliver get under his skin any more than he already had.

"I work closely with my father." Oliver nodded and left. He simply hoped the Merlyns weren't working close together on all the projects.

After their narrow escape from overly prompt security guards, the team met up back at the club to go over the information Felicity downloaded from the mainframe. "I also took the liberty of uploading a Trojan to the system, might come in handy."

"That's smart, if Merlyn thinks he's been compromised it would be good for us to know." Oliver was pacing again. It was a habit that had grown in recent weeks along with his anxiety over the undertaking.

"Can you locate the seismic device?" Oliver wasn't even looking at the two of them now.

"I'm working on it, but there is at least a teraflop of data to go through." Oliver turned and walked over to his island trunk.

"You alright?" Diggle asked. Oliver picked up the list.

"My father said he had failed the city. He wanted me to right his wrongs but I never knew what he meant until now. It's the undertaking." Diggle and Felicity listened to the stream of consciousness coming out of their pacing leader. "Merlyn's plan is what I returned from the island to stop." He turned suddenly and headed upstairs.

"Dig you might as well go home. I'll be sorting through the files and He'll be back, eventually. You go rest." The bodyguard nodded and left. Felicity sighed, stretching before she dug into the first directory of files.

About an hour later she heard the door. "Oliver?"

"Hi." She heard quietly from the stairs. "Where's Dig?"

"I told him to go home. Figured you would keep me company whenever you got back." She kept working as she heard him approach. "Where did you go?"

" I just had to think." He pulled up a second chair close to her.

"About?"

"Us." That got Felicity's attention. She turned and faced him concerned. Oliver took both her hands. "The night of the wedding, you asked me if we were ever going to have normal days. Days without the hood. I realized that if I stop this, I'll be able to give you that."

"You would give up the hood?" She asked.

"Why not? I would have done my father's wishes. What else is there?"

"What about the rest of the problems? What about vertigo? What about crime? Just because the city is saved doesn't mean it is safe."

"Felicity, you deserve someone you can give all of themselves to you. I want to be able to give all of myself to you." Oliver looked deep into her eyes.

"I already get all of you. It's not like you are keeping this a secret for me. We're doing it all together. So if you are done after this, fine. But I do not want you to think you have to out of some misguided attempt to save or protect me. I can save myself." As they had several times that day, words failed Oliver. This was the first time however that it was joy and hope that were holding back the words. Without the words to express himself he did the next best thing, he kissed her. He captured her mouth in a passionate, hungry kiss, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his sculpted chest. He moved from her lips to her neck making her sigh and moan his name. She was starting to work on getting rid of his shirt when an alarm on the computer caught their attention.

"What's that?" Oliver asked. Felicity slid off his lap and back to her chair, pulling it up to the computers. She tapped a few buttons.

"I had set up a search parameter for key words like Markov. The computer found something" She tapped a few keys. " The device is being stored in a warehouse in the glades."

"OK. Call Diggle, give him the co-ordinates to the warehouse. I'm going after Merlyn." He grabbed his gear bag and bow.

"He's in his office. His computer is logged on to the network." Oliver walked over to her and gave her another, slower, deep kiss. " Be careful."

"I'll be back soon." He ran up the stairs while she dialed Diggle's number.

That was the start of everything going wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone. Here is part one of the Season Finale Redux. Obviously spoiler alerts if you haven't seen it yet. As usual the next part will either be up tomorrow or two days from now depending on life letting me get to the keyboard.

And to all the commenters begging for Tommy's life... I adore the character, I adore Colin's portrayal and writing for his voice has been a lot of fun. But that doesn't mean he's safe. It also doesn't mean he's doomed. If I can find a non Deus ex machina solution I will be open to it.

Disclaimer: CW and DC own and deserve all the money for this.

* * *

Felicity was occupying her time looking for anything that could be used to indict Malcolm once Oliver captured him. She knew the police wouldn't be able to get access or find the information once lawyers got involved so she was assembling a data package that would be anonymously emailed to them once he was in custody.

"Felicity?' Diggle called into the darkened basement.

"Still here, haven't left, haven't even really moved. That's probably a bad thing isn't it?" She turned around to see a grave look on her friend's face. "What happened?"

"The device was gone. They must have been tipped off because the crates were there but they were empty."

"What does Oliver think?" Diggle suddenly couldn't meet her gaze. Felicity stood and crossed to him. "Dig, where's Oliver?" The bodyguard forced himself to look her in the eyes.

"I lost contact. I can only assume Merlyn has him." She started to hyperventilate.

"Ok, ok, we have to think. If he figured out who Oliver is he won't want to hurt him because that will royally piss off Mrs Queen. So He'll hold him somewhere." She ran back to the computer and started typing. "Merlyn Global and its subsidiaries own 35 properties in Starling City proper, another 15 within an hour's drive. If Oliver is still wearing his gear we should be able to track him."

"How? It's not like he has GPS in his boots or something." Felicity turned to him and gave him a look. "Seriously? He actually did it?"

"Hacker girlfriend. It was the easiest thing to set up ever." She pulled up a second window and typed in the code word for Oliver's tracker. "Found him. He's in the harbour district. A really big building though. It can't give me specifics like floors unless it is really close." Dig looked at the map and his eyes drifted down to the time.

"I'll figure that out. You have to get going, it's almost time for you to go to work."

"Are you Crazy? I'm not leaving. Not while he's missing."

"Felicity, Oliver isn't technically missing, The Vigilante is. Enough people know your connection to Oliver now that if you don't show up it will look weird. You have to go act like it's just another day at the office."

"And what do I do if Thea calls, or if Mrs Queen comes down?" Felicity was panicking. She knew Diggle was making sense but didn't want to leave.

"Tell them the truth. Tell them you haven't seen him since last night. Leave out the part where he went to confront a criminal mastermind. I'll find a way in. If I need you to research or hack anything I'll call you. Until then, the best you can do is give me a cover so I can go find him." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. " And I will find him." She sighed and grabbed her purse to head out.

"Fine, I'm going. But, I'm working on the Merlyn data while I'm there."

"I'd expect nothing less." Diggle took a seat in front of the computer to read the blue prints. When he heard the door shut indicating Felicity had left, he dropped his head into his hands and gave himself a minute to feel the stress of the situation. If he found Oliver in time, he saved one of his best friend. If he didn't, he would lose two.

It took six hours and thirteen minutes for Diggle to find Oliver and call Felicity. This meant that it took six hours, thirteen minutes and thirty seconds for her to start breathing normally again. The relief was short lived. As she rushed to her car she heard an unwelcome voice call her name.

"Ms Smoak! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Detective Lance used his height as an intimidation tool. When combined with the flashing lights from the squad car behind him it was even more effective.

"I'm umm, meeting my boyfriend, and I'm late, to meet him." Felicity stumbled.

"Well I think you're going to have to tell him to take a rain check. We'd like to give you a ride down to the station, see if you can give us some of your expertise."

"I don't know what I could tell you that your own IT people couldn't." Lance smirked at her.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you do. Now here." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket "Use this, call the little pencil pusher you've paired up with and then we'll leave." She took the phone and punched in Oliver's number.

"Detective Lance?" Felicty was stifling a grin. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Nope actually It's me."

"Felicity? What are you doing with Lance's phone?"

" I, um, apparently have to go with him to the station. So I'm going to be late."

"Ok listen to me. We'll figure out something and get you out of there as soon as we can. But whatever you do, don't babble. Yeses and noes ok Felicity?"

"Yes." She said as Lance moved to take the phone. " I've got to go, call you when I can." She disconnected the call and passed the phone back. Quentin looked down and noticed that the number she had called was already in his contacts.

"I thought you called your boyfriend?" He asked suspiciously.

"I did. He obviously wasn't overly happy about it but at least he won't think I was kidnapped or something now."

"Oliver Queen?" He held up the phone to her showing the call log.

" Yep how do you know- oh you're Detective Lance, as in Laurel Lance, as in formerly Oliver's now Tommy's Laurel." His eyes narrowed and he walked over to the cruiser.

"Ms Smoak, I would advise you to follow me and stop talking."

"Would you believe Oliver said the same thing?"

"Well even a broken watch is right twice a day Ms Smoak. Get in." He closed the door once the petite blond was settled in the back. "Damn Queen." Quentin muttered as he rejoined his partner in the front. "Never can escape the kid."

Oliver could do nothing but hope that his call to Detective Lance would be taken seriously. He had barely put the hood-phone, as felicity called it, down before his personal cell phone buzzed indicating a new text message. He expected it to be the newly freed IT diva. It was Tommy, asking him to come upstairs.

Oliver entered the main club with trepidation. His survival instincts wondered if this was just bad timing or if Tommy was part of it all as well. If he couldn't even trust his own mother what was to stop the guy who currently hated his guts? He spotted Tommy at the bar pouring drinks. " You know you don't get the employee discount anymore." Tommy lifted his eyes from the drinks and smirked.

"Add it to my tab. " He took one glass and placed the other one in front of a bar stool. Oliver took this as a sign and sat down. "I always find apologies go better with one of these. If all else fails it gives the other person one more option before they hit you."

"Unless it's the Delotte twins and then one throws the drink while the other punches you." Tommy groaned.

"Do you have to remember every embarrassing story of mine?"

"Only the good ones." They both let out a small chuckle before drifting into silence.

"I've said, and thought, a lot of horrible things about you lately." Tommy took a sip of his drink. "There were days I wished you had died on that island. I always felt like you we're standing between Laurel and I. First , as a ghost and then in person when you came back."

"That was never my intention."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner, could have saved myself a lot of hangovers." He half joked. "I took your advice. I went to Laurel's to fight for her. It's shaky but it's a start." Oliver smiled.

"I'm glad." He raised his glass towards Tommy and they toasted the news. "I hate to potentially ruin the good will here, but something's happening and it involves your father-" Tommy stiffened his posture but didn't get angry.

"Oliver if this is one of your, projects, you keep my father out of it."

"Our fathers." Tommy looked at him confused. "They are not the men we thought they were. They made a plan together to destroy The Glades."

"Do you have any idea what you sound like right now?" Oliver just nodded.

"Your father's going to do it because he think it will avenge your mother's death." Tommy set his glass heavily on the bar and walked out on the dance floor. He turned away from the bar and tried to get control of his reeling mind. Oliver stood but did not approach.

"The difference between us Tommy is I didn't find out the truth about my father until it was too late. But you've always known. You've always known the man he is. You know he will do it unless someone stops him." Tommy spun around visibly disturbed.

"So I'm supposed to stand by and let you kill him?" Oliver took this as a sign and moved forward.

"Or you help me and it never gets to that point." Tommy looked down and sighed trying to keep his composure. He may not have been a good man, but Malcolm was all he had left. However if Oliver was right, and Tommy didn't help, he would be just as responsible for any deaths as his father.

"What do I have to do?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is part 2 of 3 for the Finale redux. There is a fair bit of back and forth between locations so I hope it all makes sense. Thanks again for all the reviews and love.

Disclaimer: CW and DC own Arrow, I'm just borrowing.

* * *

Oliver put on his leather jacket without slowing down. If his mother was too scared to stop Malcolm then he would just have to do it without her. As he reached the top of the staircase he was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice that was trying its best to sound annoyed.

"The next time I get released from police custody could you try to not leave before I get back?" Oliver looked over the railing. Felicity was standing in the foyer with her arms crossed but a smile on her face. Oliver took the stairs two at a time and scooped Felicity into a crushing hug. When he eventually released her so she could start breathing again she brushed a tentative finger over the marks on his face

"Those are new."

"They aren't the only ones." He said thinking of the mess of abrasions, bruises and maybe even a fracture or two he was certain his back was.

"I'm pretty sure they won't be the last either. If you're looking to expand your empire maybe Verdant should buy stock in Band-Aids." When Oliver didn't even smirk she knew something had happened. "When I got to the club Diggle told me you had left to try to talk to your mother again." He nodded.

"Malcolm called while I was in there, it's happening tonight. She refuses to help. Protecting our family is worth damning almost a third of the city." He looked at her and brushed at a piece of blond hair that had ventured out of place. "If I asked you to stay here, to stay as far away from The Glades as possible-"

"Yeah, not happening." She leaned up and kissed him. He took her hand and headed towards the door.

"Then let's go."

They walked into the basement to find Tommy and Diggle waiting for them. "So she's in on this too? I should have known. It doesn't take six months to set up an internet connection."

"Well it can depending on setting, what level of security you are looking for, do you want tiered access with some servers taking a higher priority than others." She watched as all three men's eyes glazed over. She turned to Oliver " Why are you letting me babble? We are on a deadline."

"Your mother gave you information then." Diggle assumed.

"Not willingly. Merlyn called while I was standing there. Apparently my visit convinced him not to waste any time. The Undertaking happens tonight."

"So what's the plan?" Felicity asked. Oliver paced as he spoke.

"Right now the only people who know Tommy and I are good again are you two and Laurel."

"And Laurel doesn't even know for sure she just knew I was going to try." Tommy clarified.

"So we are sending Tommy to his Dad. He's going to act like we're even worse off than we were before. He's also going to tell Malcolm about how I tried to turn him against him. The hope is that Malcolm will open up and tell us everything. If he does, Tommy is wearing one of the two way earpieces and you" Oliver turned to Felicity "will be recording the whole exchange so we can give it to Detective Lance when it is all done."

"And you're ok with sending your father to prison for the rest of his life?" Diggle asked. He held out his hand to Tommy with the small flesh toned earbud. Tommy looked down and back at the ex-solider.

"If it means saving thousands of lives probably including his, definitely." He took the earbud placing it in his breast pocket.

"Ok then let's get going." Oliver grabbed his gear bag.

" Oliver, No." Tommy's voice was firm and confident. " I need to handle this on my own." Oliver put down the bag.

"Tommy, you don't know what he's capable of."

"I know he can fight. I saw him take down ten men singlehanded the night they tried to kill him. But I owe him a chance. Besides, don't you think he'll have heightened security? If you get within five blocks of him he'll know. Our best shot is for you to work on things here."

"What if he doesn't buy it?" Felicity tossed in.

"You will be listening the whole time right? If I get into trouble then send in the cavalry, not before." Tommy looked at his watch. "I should go get this over with." Tommy moved to pass Oliver but felt a hand grab his bicep and stop him. He looked his friend in the eye. No words were exchanged but they both felt the connection that they thought was gone forever return.

Tommy pulled into his parking spot at Merlyn Global. He pulled the earpiece out of his pocket and inserted it on the left side. "Hey Smoaky you copy?"

"Not sure how I feel about 'Smoaky' but I've got you loud and clear." Felicity's voice chirped in.

"Sounds good. Listen, I might have to say some below the belt things about Oliver up there. Don't believe any of it."

"Tommy, I know the plan."

"I know, I know. I just don't want you thinking any of it is even remotely true. He needs someone like you and I don't want to screw that up."

"So send you your Oscar later. Got it." Tommy smiled. This girl was something else. He got out of his car and headed to the top floor. He used the elevator ride to psych himself up. He tried to think of the worst way today could have gone. He could have gone to Laurel's and found her kissing Oliver. He could have gone to Oliver and took a swing at him. By the time he was walking into his father's office his body felt genuine anger. He threw his jacket over one of the chairs and walked straight for the bar as his father looked out the window.

"It's over. Laurel and me I mean. She's with Oliver, again. Always." He poured himself a drink.

" I'm sorry son." Malcolm said quietly, not taking his eyes off the city.

"You know I'm pretty sure he hasn't that blond nerdy girl that follows him around yet. He probably won't. He'll want to keep her just in case. I mean last time he kept Sarah as back up but Laurel's out of sisters. Then, he said you wanted to nuke The Glades or something." Tommy took a sip of scotch, trying to subtly check his father for any reaction. He saw nothing, then again Malcolm had an expert poker face. "It's funny, scotch doesn't make it any more believable. Maybe after your jihad we can grab some steaks." Malcolm turned from the window and looked at his son.

"It's true Tommy. It's the reason I closed your mother's clinic. I didn't want to see it leveled." Even though he knew Oliver had told him the truth as he understood it, Tommy was still taken by surprised when he heard it.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"I have something I'd like you to listen to." Malcolm clapped him on the shoulder as he passed to move to his desk.

The three other team members listened to the exchange. Felicity felt for the two Merlyn men. In her mind Malcolm shifted from being evil incarnate, to a very sick, sad man. However, he still had to be stopped. Oliver felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone, it was Thea. "Now is not a good time." He listened to his sister explain what was going on at home. "What channel?" He hung up quickly. "Felicity can you pull up the local news without losing Tommy?"

"Yep I'll put it on the third screen." She plugged in an earphone to listen to Tommy while Oliver and Diggle focused on the press conference. "Malcolm just turned on the news as well." They watched Moira lay it all out on the table.

Malcolm closed the laptop and cracked his desk in rage. Felicity's voice popped into Tommy's head. "Two squad cars are on their way to Merlyn Global. Keep him there, don't let him leave."

" Is it true?" Tommy asked "Did you kill all those people?" The rage he had been faking earlier was now real.

"I did what I had to do" Malcolm snarled. He walked over to the wall and pressed his thumb to the keypad. He stepped to the side as the door slid open to reveal his archer's arsenal to Tommy. Tommy understood. This is what Oliver had meant when he told him that he didn't know what his father was capable of. Before he could get the words out the police in full riot gear entered the room. Tommy backed towards the windows and watched as Malcolm emerged with a large blade.

"Dad No!" Tommy cried out as Malcolm sliced his way though the officers. Tommy grabbed a gun from one of the fallen men and pointed it at his father. "Please Dad," Malcolm tried to approach "I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't" Malcolm replied in a pitying tone. "And you can't stop me." Tommy could hear Felicity asking him if he was ok but before he could answer Malcolm disarmed him and hit him under the chin knocking him out cold.

As the press conference wrapped up Felicity turned to Oliver. "Oliver, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, She gave those people a chance. I just wish we knew where to find it." Felicity's computer chimed and she alerted Tommy to the impending arrival of the police.

"Felicity thinks she might have an idea" Diggle brought the book and the tablet over to Oliver so she could focus on Tommy. He explained that it was possible that the device was somewhere along the 10th street subway line.

"I know where it is." Oliver said.

"Tommy? Tommy are you ok?" Felicity said loudly into the com. Diggle and Oliver turned to her. She took out the earpiece and spun in her chair. " Tommy's out. I think Merlyn hit him." Oliver grabbed his hood clothes and walked silently to his island chest.

"I thought Merlyn broke you bow?" Diggle asked. Oliver turned and lifted his plain, well used bow from the box.

"I have another."

"This isn't as off topic as it may seem." Felicity said quietly. " I was going over the device schematics. The device can be set for a timed detonation or remote activated by a mobile transmitter.

"Something Merlyn would have on him." Oliver finished.

" If we can find the device when we go to get Tommy maybe we don't need to find the device." Diggle added.

"Too big of an if Diggle, I need you in the subway to find the device, disarm it."

"So you can take on Merlyn by yourself?" Dig attacked the subject with the authority of his years.

"I have to."

"No, he'll kill you." Oliver looked from Diggle to Felicity and back again.

"I know, he's beaten me twice and I don't know how to stop him." Felicity held back tears and walked towards him.

"If I asked you not to chase him, to just get Tommy and get out." He shook his head

"Not going to happen." She nodded back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Ok, well how about you bring along something this time you didn't have the last time you two fought." Diggle said. Felicity turned and slid over to Oliver's side. "Me."

"I can't let you." Oliver said defensively.

" I can't let you do it by yourself man and if Tommy is messed up you are going to need my medic skills. Oliver you are not alone, not since you brought me into it." Diggle looked at Felicity "Us into this. Besides, army regulations: a solider never lets a brother go into battle alone." Diggle extended his hand to Oliver. Oliver stepped forward and took it.

"I'm out of bows."

"I have my gun."

" Guess it is up to me to do the dismantling." Felicity said.

"Felicity the glades is ground zero, I want you out of here." She arched her eyebrows at her partner.

"We've been through this: If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving. Besides, if I don't deactivate the device who will?" Oliver thought for a moment and walked over to where his hood phone was sitting on the desk. He punched in the number and hit send.

"Detective, I need one more thing from you."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't want to give anything away so I will just say thank you once again for all the love and comments. The story WILL go on, though it might take me a week or two for another update as we are heading into a busy stretch in the Stacy household. Hope this lives up to everyone's expectations and if you disagree with the outcomes I'm sorry and I love you anyways :)

Disclaimer: CW and DC comics own it all.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle slithered down the hallways of Merlyn Global until the saw the open door of Malcolm's office. They turned the corner half expecting a trap, instead they found the bodies of three police officers near the doorway. " Looks like we missed him" Diggle said sadly. They heard a cough come from an area behind the desk.

"Tommy?" Oliver asked as he followed the noise. Sure enough, his best friend was just drifting back into consciousness. "Tommy." He rolled over groaning.

"Oliver?" Oliver pulled his hood back and knelt down.

"Where's your father?" He helped him sit up, noting the gash on his cheek where Malcolm had clipped him with the blade. If that was the worst injury Tommy had, things were starting to look up.

"I-I don't know." The younger Merlyn blinked, trying to get his head to stop screaming loud enough for him to be helpful. "We were right. We were right about him."

"Oliver." Diggle had noticed a sliver of light behind the wall panel. It was too easy. Oliver looked from his partner to Tommy.

"Are you going to kill him?" Tommy asked trying to mentally prepare for whatever answer he gave. Oliver avoided his eyes. He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"Find Laurel, get to safety." He helped Tommy up and pointed him towards the door. Once he was certain the injured man was leaving he joined Diggle by the wall. John had already trained his gun on the crack of light.

"Looks like a false wall." Oliver took position behind him as the ex-soldier eased the wall open. Malcolm stood at the end of a table full of impressive weaponry.

"Welcome Gentlemen, I've been waiting for you."

Felicity was looking through the schematics one last time while waiting for Detective Lance to get in place. She heard the tell-tale beep of one of their earpieces kicking in.

"Smoaky? Still there?" a male voice wheezed. Tommy was running down 30 flights of stairs, he didn't want to take the chance of getting stuck in an elevator at a time like this.

"Tommy! Where are the others?"

"They are still on my Dad's trail. I've got to find Laurel. "

" I can ping her cell phone and find out where she is." Felicity pulled up a window and after getting Laurel's number from Tommy figured out the location. "Her last cell activity was registered on the tower in the East Glades. Does that help any?"

"Yeah, I know exactly where she is. See you on the other side." He disconnected the call and made his way out to the street. The roads were in gridlock as the entire city tried to get as far away from the Glades as possible. If Tommy went to his car he would be trapped like the rest of them. He would have to make it on foot. It was ten blocks between Merlyn Global and CNRI. Tommy gritted his teeth against the pain and started running.

Diggle pulled the small blade from his shoulder and followed the path he had seen Oliver take. As he approached the open door he heard arrows whizzing through the air and a small explosion. The resulting flash made it clear Oliver had used one of his delayed detonation arrows. He slowly crawled up the last few steps in time to see Oliver and Malcolm fighting hand to hand. It was evenly matched until Malcolm disoriented Oliver enough to get behind him. The older man took several shots at his back, still weakened from escaping that morning. He wrapped an arm around Oliver's neck, squeezing tightly. Oliver pawed at the mask, ripping it from Malcolm's face.

"Don't struggle, it's over. There was never any doubt of the outcome." Merlyn squeezed tighter and angled himself so the young man couldn't reach up anymore. "Don't worry, your mother and sister will be joining you in death!" As the corners of his vision blurred with oxygen loss, Oliver heard another fatherly voice.

"Survive." He was overcome with the vision of his father's sacrifice as well as thoughts of Thea, Felicity and even his mother. He would not leave them unprotected in a world like this. His eyes rested on a black arrow nestled into the gravel. With his arms limited in their mobility there was only one way he could still hit his mark. He grasped the shaft of the arrow and plunged it through his upper chest straight into Malcolm's lung. Oliver felt the grip around his throat loosen and eventually fall away. He collapsed himself as he took his first decent breath in a few minutes. He struggled to stand.

"Thank you for teaching me what I'm fighting for." Oliver made it to his feet and turned to face the dark archer. " But my father taught me how." Malcolm tried to get to his feet and was met with a solid punch that sent him falling back to the pavement. Oliver lost his balance again from the effort of the blow.

"Oliver, Lance did it." Oliver hit his radio link to confirm he received the message. He looked down at Merlyn who was still struggling to move.

"It's over" An evil smirk crossed his fallen foe's face.

"If I've learned anything as a successful businessman, it's redundancy." Malcolm took one last gasp of life before collapsing on the roof of his empire. A horrible realization hit Oliver.

"Felicity, there's another device. There are two of them." Oliver turned to help Diggle as they heard the first explosions echo from the Glades. He ran over, lifted his partner up and moved to the edge of the roof. They stood there helplessly watching the city crumble.

Felicity was frozen in her seat. At Verdant dust fell on her from the ceiling as she heard the bar collapse in a rain of broken glass. The out of date electrical work sparked and Oliver's exercise set up fell apart. Once the shaking stopped she timidly hit her earpiece. "Oliver?"

"Are you ok?" She nodded forgetting that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah" She took a deep breath to keep from sobbing. "The damage seems to be contained to the east side, past Lowell street."

"Laurel." Oliver said quietly. He knew that was the CNRI neighborhood.

"Tommy was going after her, So was Detective Lance but I haven't heard from them. I don't know if.." Felicity whimpered. Oliver exchanged a look with Diggle, silently asking what he should do.

"Go Oliver, go!" Diggle shoved the young man towards the door. Oliver raced to his bike and weaved through abandoned cars and frightened crowds to the heart of the destruction.

As he sped down the street he saw Laurel, her coworker and Lance standing in front of the crumbling building. From the way Lance was holding his daughter back he could only assume Tommy was still inside. Oliver turned a street early and pulled up to the back of the building. He ran in, hoping the flames wouldn't get out of control before he could find his friend. By the time he made his way to the area where Laurel's desk used to be he could hear Tommy call to him from between two large pieces of concrete. Oliver began pulling back pieces of debris "Tommy, you're going to be fine." Tommy laughed but with the pressure across his body it came out more like a cough.

"That's one more thing we're going to have to disagree on." Oliver pulled back the top piece to reveal a piece of rebar sticking out of his abdomen over his hip. "On top of that, I can't feel my legs."

"Yeah well it won't be the first time I've carried you out of somewhere." Oliver ripped the sleeves off of his shirt stuffing one around the piece of metal and having the other one read for the bleeding that was sure to follow.

"Laurel? Did I –did I save her?"

"Yeah, yeah you did, you saved her." Oliver gave a reassuring smile as he cleared the debris from around Tommy's legs. It was probably a god thing he couldn't feel them at the moment, they were shattered. "I'm going to get you out of here, ok? But it's going to hurt." Oliver pulled the hood back down over his head before positioning himself to lift Tommy over his shoulder. "Count to three for me"

"One, t-two," Tommy took a deep breath. "Three" He cried out in pain as Oliver slowly pulled him from the impaling debris. Oliver shoved the cloth from his sleeve into the wound and carried Tommy out to a safe distance behind the building. He put Tommy's hand over the sleeve pieces and wound.

"Keep holding that. I'll call Laurel and her dad and tell them where you are. I wish I could stay-"

"Go, I know." Tommy winced as he adjusted his position as best he could. Oliver got on the bike, taking one last look back before driving off.

In his mind, he had failed the city.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm back! I missed you all, but you now have my undivided attention :) Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: Arrow is property of DC comics and CW.

* * *

Diggle walked up to Felicity's door and knocked with his non-sling hand. It had been five days since the undertaking. After being admitted to hospital overnight for his injuries he had been released into Carly's care. It had taken more begging and pleading that he would ever admit to before she let him go back to the Queen household. Once there he had discovered a manic Thea and a confused Roy. Neither of the young people or Raisa could get Oliver to come out of his room or say anything other than answer yes or no questions. Diggle could only think of one person who might break the spell of grief. Felicity opened the door and looked at him. Her eyes were lacking their usual sparkle, not that he could blame her.

"Hey" She stepped aside and let him in. "How's the arm?" She walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for her last two bottles of water.

"I've had worse. The sling's just until the stitches come out. The cut was in a weird spot. Hard to immobilize." He took a seat in the armchair next to the couch. "How about you?"

"I have no right to complain about anything. I didn't lose my home or my family, or get stabbed or crushed under concrete." She looked out the window. " Is he ok?"

"You mean you haven't talked to him?" Diggle couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. She shook her head.

"I've called and texted, He won't answer. I wanted to go over but I wasn't sure if I should." She trailed off again.

"Well the decision's been made for you. I'm here to pick you up. So you can either stay in your yoga pants or I can wait here while you get changed.

"Why didn't Oliver come get-" She cut herself off as realization dawned "He doesn't know I'm coming."

"Thea's calling you in for back up. "He hasn't left his room since he got home. She's at her wit's end and on her boyfriend's last nerve. She recommended packing an overnight bag." Felicity set to work packing her essentials. Tablet, clothes, toiletries, and a few books and dvds just in case.

"Ok, ready. Should I just follow you in the mini?" she grabbed her keys and turned off the last few lights.

"Actually, you don't have to drive. Thea sent me with the big car, and a driver." Dig explained stepping out into the hallway so she could lock up.

"I was wondering about that, but I don't need a ride Diggle. Despite my behavior this week I do remember where they live."

"Felicity just trust me on this one. You're going to want to take the big car."

Pulling up to the driveway of Queen manor made Felicity understand why he had been so insistent on her riding in the town car. There were reporters, photographers and camera crews swarming the gates. They weren't allowed on Queen property , and they couldn't block the car from entering but they were allowed to get as much footage and as many photos as they could before they got through. The mini wouldn't have stood a chance.

"They've been here since Mrs Queen was arrested. I'm pretty sure some of the reporters just never left." Diggle explained. They pulled up to the house and found Roy sitting on the front step.

"About time you got here." He said. "Thea's upstairs." They walked into the house and could hear the youngest Queen bellowing and pounding on bedroom door.

"Oliver Queen , You open this door right now! You can't hide in there forever!" Felicity passed her bag to Dig and walked up the stairs.

"Thea, I'm sleeping, ok?" Oliver's reply was muffled by the heavy wood door. The two women shared a look and Thea nodded.

"Fine Ollie, be that way." The heiress passed Felicity and went downstairs in search of Roy. Felicity stood in front of Oliver's door for a few minutes while she tried to form a plan of attack. She started by knocking quietly.

"Thea I'm serious, go away I'm fine."

"It's not Thea, and you still suck at lying." She heard some movement behind the door.

"Felicity?"

"Yep. Diggle's back too but he's not here right this second. Thea's downstairs, Roy's here too but I'm guessing you knew that." She waited, no answer. "If you don't want to come out here maybe I can come in?" She waited again and heard a lock slide but the door remained shut. She hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. It gave way and she pushed the door open just far enough for her to slide through before shutting and locking it again behind her.

She wasn't sure what she had expected to walk into, maybe some sort of Howard Hughes-esque disaster area, but Oliver's room was in good shape. He had pulled the blankets off his bed and set up camp under the large bay window, she guessed in an effort to replicate the feeling of sleeping on the island. He was staring out at the annoyingly beautiful weather. As she moved further into the room, he still didn't look at her. She sat on the floor across from him, foot to foot. At this small amount of contact he looked at her. He didn't look anger or upset, he looked empty.

"I'd ask how you are but that would be a stupid question, even for me." Felicity began "So I'll tell you how I've been. I've been not great. My mother wants me to move home, she thinks the big scary city is too much for her little girl. Robyn and the girls are texting me constantly to ask what is up with my boyfriend's mom going to jail for helping try to destroy the city. Normally I would work through all of this but they've closed QC until the state of emergency is lifted, so I'm on indefinite vacation, without pay." She scooted closer and leaned forward. "But you know what the worst part is? Going to sleep with you next to me, waking up to find you gone and then not hearing from you for almost a week."

"I didn't want to wake you." He said weakly. He knew he had taken the cowards way out when he left as soon as she had fallen asleep, but he didn't deserve her comfort. He didn't deserve any comfort if he couldn't save his city.

"Oh I know, that's what the note said. Along with a promise to call me later, I'm still waiting by the way." Oliver went back to looking out the window. Felicity had always sworn she would never push him to reveal more than he was ready to. So instead, she made him an offer. "Here's how you can make it up to me. We can either talk all this out or you get up, get dressed and we go see Tommy at the hospital." Oliver's head snapped around. "I went yesterday, he's asking for you." He looked down and touched her hand.

" I'll meet you downstairs."

Thea insisted that they take the town car again. She didn't trust Oliver to be in a fit state to operate heavy machinery. Felicity directed them to Tommy's room. He was flipping through channels on hospital tv while Laurel sat in the chair next to his bed typing on a laptop. Felicity knocked on the door.

"Oh hey! Didn't think I'd see you again today." Tommy smiled. She stepped aside as Oliver slowly moved into the room. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Get over here" He walked over to the bed and gave his best friend a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"Not bad, they're still waiting for some of the swelling to go down to figure out what surgeries I need and I'm on some antibiotics to make sure the rebar didn't leave me any little presents."

" The vigilante got him out just in time." Laurel added. " two minutes later and the whole building would have collapsed with Tommy inside of it."

" Lucky break" Oliver replied.

"Hey Smoaky, can you take Laurel downstairs and actually make sure she eats something? She swears she does when I nap but I'd like some proof. Oliver can keep me company." Felicity agreed and with some gentle prodding and negotiating Laurel finally left the room. Once the men were sure the ladies were gone Tommy turned. "We have to fix this you know."

"We have to fix you." Oliver countered.

"Oliver you and I both know the odds of that happening are not that great. Best case I might be able to pull myself in and out of a wheelchair in a few years after a crap ton of surgery, Before you say a word this is in no way your fault. The ones responsible aren't here anymore, so it's our job to make it all right. If we don't, then we are no better than our fathers." Tommy looked away at the mention of the recently deceased Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't want-"

"It doesn't matter." He cut him off. "Just, don't go running away again ok? I kind of need you around." They heard female voices echoing up the hallway. " I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one."

"I bought giant cookies!" Felicity walked in with four plate sized chocolate chip cookies while Laurel followed with a tray of coffees. " I swear the only good thing about this place are the cookies."

"it's pretty much the only thing I've been eating, not going to lie." Laurel added. She handed out the coffees and gave Tommy a kiss to go with his.

"Ok Queen." Tommy started "Your punishment for taking almost a week to visit your best friend in the hospital is bad coffee and bad reality shows." He picked up the remote. "So do you want the one about the hoarders, the one about the pawn shop or the ZZtop wannabes that make duck calls."

"Oh! Or there's the one with the toddler beauty pageants." Felicity added

"Don't forget dumb criminals!" Laurel chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure the rebar would be less painful." Oliver sighed. "Let's go with the pawn shop."

The rest of the afternoon was spent indulging in those simple guilty pleasures with the unspoken agreement that the real work of healing the city began tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: DC and Cw hold the rights and all characters. I'm merely expressing creative appreciation.

* * *

Oliver sat in the restaurant and looked over his to-do list. Getting Verdant back on its feet was pretty simple, an insurance claim would cover all the earthquake damage. Queen Consolidated however was a different story. Not only was the company under investigation due to Moira's role in the undertaking, but for the third time in five years it did not have a CEO. Oliver hoped this lunch meeting would fix that. He saw the host direct Walter to where he was sitting and rose to meet him. "Walter,"

"Oliver, good to see you." The men shook hands and took their seats. "How are you? How is Thea?"

"We're managing, mostly, and better than some which seems unfair."

"I heard about Tommy. It is a shame." Walter said sympathetically. They were interrupted by the waiter coming by to take their order. "But I get the feeling we aren't here to talk about personal matters."

"Not to dance around the topic, I need you to come back to work." Oliver watched his estranged step-father stiffen. "Queen Consolidated has been signed over to Thea and I and neither of us have any idea how to run a company."

"You've been managing with Verdant" Walter countered.

"A night club is nothing. Keep the bar stocked and the fights outside. A multi-national corporation is a little more complicated. Thea just graduated high school, do you really think she is ready for this? We need to face it as a family."

"I'm not going to be family much longer Oliver." The older man said with a hint of bitterness. " I'm not sure I ever was."

"You were, and you are." Oliver sighed as anger grew inside of him. "She lied to all of us."

"She did more than lie." Walter implied.

"You're probably right. I won't blame you if you hate her for as long as she lives. But there are hundreds of people here counting on me to keep them employed. If I'm going to do that I need your help." When their food arrived Oliver made his offer. "The arraignment is in three days. We're holding the press conference right after. I would really like to have your answer by then."

Walter couldn't help but think in that moment how much Oliver was like his father.

Three days later Felicity walked into the Queen home to find it a buzz with activity. There were lawyers and public relations people approving statements and preparing Thea and Oliver for the day ahead. Oliver saw her and excused himself from the group. "Hey," He gave her a small kiss. "Morning."

"Morning, how are you?" Felicity asked as they walked into the kitchen where enough coffee for an army was waiting.

" That matter is still under advisement and will be determined at a later date." Oliver recited.

"Ah I get it, practising for later."

" For the past two hours." He looked at her concerned " Are you sure you still want to come with us today? I would understand if you didn't."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll be there. Why wouldn't I?" Oliver looked around before whispering

"Roy kind of went AWOL this morning."

"Really? The reformed prince of sketchy-town didn't want to spend the day at the court-house and you are surprised? I'm going to be there. Someone has to make sure you play nice."

"I'm always nice" He slid an arm around her waist "But thank you for being here." She shrugged.

"You go, I go." Oliver's phone started to vibrate so he gave her a quick kiss before walking off to answer it.

Moira's arraignment was more of a formality than anything else. Because she had co-operated with authorities, she would be put under house arrest until the full investigation was complete and the trial began. Oliver sat in the gallery directly behind his mother with two women holding his hands, Thea on his left, Felicity on his right. He held his face in a neutral expression, trying his best not to look around and see exactly who was looking at him. They were one of the most hated families in the city, and he really couldn't blame any of them for feeling that way.

When the press conference began on the courthouse steps immediately after the hearing Felicity stayed to the side of the scrum standing next to an on-duty Diggle. She watched in awe as Oliver was able to command the attention of the gaggle of reporters with a simple nod of his head.

"I will be reading a short prepared statement on behalf of myself, my sister Thea Queen, and Thomas Merlyn. Tommy cannot be here today as he is still in hospital recovering from injuries he received during the catastrophe. On behalf of the three of us, we offer our sincere condolences to all the families affected by the attack on the Glades. We were in no way complicit in the actions of our parents, but will do everything in our power to help the city recover quickly and rise to heights it has never reached before." Oliver's confidence began to waver. He glanced to the side and met Felicity's gaze. She gave a small smile and the slightest hint of a nod to encourage him to keep going. " While I can't speak to the future of Merlyn Global Corp, my mother, Moira Queen, has resigned as acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. Walter Steele will be returning to the post Working closely with myself and my sister to run the company in a full transparent and accountable manner. There will be no more secrets at Queen Consolidated. Thank you." Oliver grabbed his sister's hand and with the help of Diggle and the security team they all made it back into the car.

" I will be a happy man if I never have to do that again." Oliver sighed , leaned his head back on the seat and draped his arm over Felicity's shoulder.

" Prepare to be miserable then." Diggle said "You've signed up for a lifetime of that."

"it could be worse, they didn't throw rotten food." Felicity joked. Thea had buried her face in her cellphone and gave a small 'Huh' sound.

"Are they reviewing the statement online already?" Oliver asked. Thea smirked.

"Not the speech, the newest member of the family." She passed Oliver the phone. There was a posting on the local gossip blog _Does Queen have a Princess_? He passed the phone to Felicity, whose jaw dropped at the headline.

"Welcome to the 'A'List Felicity." Thea teased "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy life."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do this strictly for fun, not for money. CW and DC own it all.

* * *

The first call Felicity got was from Robin. She was implementing an emergency girls night immediately. Apparently finding your best friend as a headline on the number one gossip blog in town was a pretty big deal. Felicity agreed on the condition they have it at her apartment. While she tidied her small home, it was amazing how dirty it could get when she was barely there, her mother called. A well meaning cousin had alerted the decidedly not tech savvy Mrs Smoak to the article's existence. After several apologies for not mentioning she was dating a famous billionaire and a promise of an introduction dinner on the matriarch's annual visit, Felicity hung up just in time for her door buzzer to sound. She unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to start pouring wine. It was a long established fact that the ladies would just let themselves in.

" Marco!" Robin called out upon entering.

"Polo!" Felicity replied alerting them to her location. Robin, Janna and Melissa rounded the corner for hugs and distribution of drinks.

"So how does it feel to be famous?" Melissa asked as the foursome headed to the more comfortable couches.

"First of all, I'm not famous, they don't even know my name yet. Secondly, It's kind of creepy." Her phone buzzed and Felicity rolled her eyes. "And now I've gotten Facebook requests from the other 75% of our graduating class wondering what I'm doing to these days, you know besides Oliver." The girls were so used to Felicity's unintentional innuendos they didn't even point them out any more.

"So what did it actually say?" Janna asked. Felicity grabbed the tablet from the coffee table, unlocked it and passed it over. The website, Starry Nights, was already bookmarked. Janna began to read it out loud.

"While most of the city was focusing on the sincere statement issued by Oliver Queen on behalf of the heirs of Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global Corp, this reporter was distracted by the new addition to the Queen entourage." There was a photo of Oliver and Thea at the podium with Felicity and Diggle off to the side. Felicity was circled in white with a question mark next to her head. "Sources have seen her entering and leaving the family estate on a regular basis as well as accompanying Queen to Starling Hospital on visits to Tommy Merlyn. Could she be the same girl we've been getting sporadic tips about for months?"

"Why do they make it sound like I'm sneaking in through the bathroom window? Actually I couldn't do that even if I wanted to because all the bathrooms in that place are on the second floor which seems really weird to me." Felicity cut off her babbling with a sip of wine.

" What did Oliver have to say?" Robin asked.

"Not very much. But he and Thea are so used to this by now that it doesn't even register. He asked me if I was ok, which I guess I am? I mean it's not like we were trying to hide anything we just never went out very much so there wasn't really a chance to be seen." Robin's cell phone rang. She checked the called i.d and answered

"Hey Candi." Robin looked from friend to friend in the unspoken question of whether to include the other woman. Felicity shrugged as the other two mouthed 'No'. " I'm at the office, what's up? Yeah I saw it, kind of crazy huh. Oh I'm sure they'll be fine." She arched her eyebrows. " Brunch? Well I'll ask her next time I talk to her. Uh huh, uh huh, listen hun I have to get back to work, ok , ok bye." She hung up the phone and looked at the group. " Do you want to have brunch with Candi on Sunday?"

"Um, not really? But I will if everyone else is going." Felicity looked around, Janna and Melissa shrugged. " Why?"

"She thinks it's been too long since we all got together." Robin quoted.

"And I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with Felicity's possible celebrity?" Janna rolled her eyes.

" She didn't say anything about it but she did ask if I had seen the article and how you and Oliver were doing." Robin admitted

"Yep, absolutely nothing to do with it." Janna deadpanned.

"I still don't get why she's still around." Melissa poured herself another glass of wine and topped everyone up with the rest.

" History? I've known her since we were five." Robin looked uncomfortable, this was a conversation they had as a group every few months. "But there is a good person in there."

"Just let me think on it ok? It's been a long day."

While Felicity was off having a girls night, Oliver had gone to see Tommy. He had been moved to the rehab centre of the hospital which meant his room was now less hospital looking and more like a small apartment.

"Well the good news is you are in the blogs for being an upstanding guy with a girlfriend." Tommy wheeled himself over to the sitting area while Oliver carried a pizza. "You could have peed on a cop again."

"That's never going away is it?" Oliver groaned putting down the pizza where they could both reach it.

" I'm contemplating putting it on your next tombstone." Tommy took a bite. "You know, I didn't really get a chance to tell you before the world went to hell, but I like her. She's good people."

"Yeah I noticed that." Oliver smiled a bit. "I just hope she doesn't decide to go back to, as she puts it, her regular boring safe life. We both know that's one thing she won't get with me."

"Has she said she wants to?" Tommy eyed his friend skeptically.

"Not recently. It's what she said when she first started helping me. She wanted to find Walter then go back to her boring safe life. But I guess a lot can change in eight months."

"Understatement of the year there. Eight months ago my biggest concern was where to go party each night. Now, I've got a business to rebuild, a city to make amends to, all the while getting used to this." He gestured to the chair he was sitting in.

"We've got to do what we've got to do I suppose." Oliver added. "Avoiding it won't make it go away." They ate quietly for a few minutes before Tommy chuckled to himself. "What?"

"It's kind of funny, everyone used to say you and I were in a state of permanent adolescence. I think we just grew up."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry again for the delay in posting, had a little writer's block over vacation. But I really hope this chapter makes up for it and I have a definite idea of where everything is going for the next little while. I got a couple ideas from the Comic-con sizzle reel ;)

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, I'm just playing in the DC/CW's sandbox.

* * *

Felicity parked her car and got into the elevator. Queen Consolidated was open for business and she was glad. It was a sign that the world was slowly starting to get back to normal. She was looking forward to getting back into lost passwords, computer viruses and network changes instead of court dates, paparazzi and conspiracies.

But there was something different. She noticed it when she got her coffee, the extra politeness. She saw it again when the security guard, who never so much as looked at her when she passed him every day for the past 5 years, greeted her with a "Good Morning Ms Smoak"

They all knew. They saw the article and the update that evening that confirmed her identity from 'sources'. The never a secret but never public knowledge fact of Felicity and Oliver's relationship had hit the water cooler circuit. She got into a crowded elevator, felt a few extra eyes settle on her and tried to ignore it. When she finally got to the supposed solitude of her office, she was greeted by a bevy of acquaintances. She refused to call them friends because they only seemed to turn up when they wanted to skip the line and get their problems solved faster or when they needed a sympathetic ear for their problems. As she booted up her systems they bombarded her with concerns and questions.

Why didn't she tell them she was dating Oliver?

What's Mrs Queen like?

How's the family doing?

Was she going to keep working at QC?

After answering all those questions several times over she was finally rescued by her manager. He came in with a work question and sent the masses scurrying back to their cubicles. After Charles left she realised one of the connections under her desk was loose. She crawled under to make the necessary adjustments when she heard a knock on the door. She was so annoyed she didn't bother stopping what she was doing.

"I didn't tell anyone because no one asked, his mother is nice enough minus the terrorism under duress thing, the family is holding up fine, no I'm not quitting. Now how can I help you?"

"Maybe explain what brought that on?" Oliver's voice made her so relieved she forgot she was under a desk and banged her head trying to look up. He hurried over and helped her into her chair gently checking the spot just above her ponytail "You ok?"

"Oh trust me, so not the first time I've done that."

"You were ok before I showed up?" He fished.

"Yes, well no, but nothing to do with you. Well it does have to do with you because it's about us but it's not anything you did or need to undo or defend my honor or whatever boyfriends are supposed to do when you are getting sick of answering questions about your relationship it hadn't even occurred of you to ask yet." Oliver's face was stuck between confused, amused and concerned.

"So if I have my ramble translator working properly you got into work and people immediately started asking you about us?" Felicity nodded while sipping her now lukewarm latte. "Is that bad?"

"Not the topic, just how many people. I mean before Charlie came to give me my work for the day there were like 15 people in here. I was getting claustrophobic."

"Why don't you take the afternoon off? I've got a couple of meetings with Walter this morning but after that I'm free." She arched an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Oliver, I can't take off the very first day without it looking like a blatant abuse of 'boss's girlfriend' privilege. And I intend on only abusing that for the good desserts in the cafeteria." He smiled.

"You're right, my mistake." He thought for a second. " Plan B: give me your apartment key and I'll have dinner ready when you get home."

"Since when do you cook?"

"Felicity I lived alone for five years, it's not like the island had take out."

"Yeah but I'm not in the mood for lizard and pineapple sauté."

"For your information, there were chickens and fish too." She looked at him suspiciously. "I promise I'll call Raisa if necessary." She reached into her purse and pulled out her keys separating the apartment ones from the car keys.

"Just don't put the stove on high, the pans don't like it." Oliver grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. He dropped the keys in his jacket pocket before picking up his briefcase as Felicity's phone rang

"See you at home." She nodded in reply. Neither one of them said so, but they both like the way that sounded.

Felicity felt a little weird buzzing into her own building, but got over it the minute she opened the apartment door. She was greeted by the smell of garlic and tomato sauce, and the sight of Oliver in a black t-shirt and jeans doing dishes in her kitchen.

"You got changed." She stated obviously.

"Diggle and I tried out a new gym this afternoon. Not perfect but it did the job." Verdant had to be evaluated by structural engineers as part of the insurance claim so it and the lair were currently off limits. Oliver was still paying all the staff their wages in the meantime. Felicity took off her heels and walked over to peek at dinner.

" Ravioli?" She lifted the lid off the one pot.

"That's spinach ravioli, grilled chicken and garlic bread." She glanced over at him impressed. " I told you I'm not helpless."

"I had never even seen you pour your own coffee before today ok? Cut me a break." She walked over and got up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "I'm going to change into something I don't have to get drycleaned if I drop sauce on it." He held her not letting her get away that easily.

"Do I get a vote?" he murmured kissing her again.

"Nope" She replied popping the p. She kissed him one more time. "But maybe later when I don't have to worry about you burning the place down." Felicity slid out of his arms, walked around the corner to her bedroom and closed the door. She returned a few minutes later in a pair of denim capris and a brown t-shirt that read _future time traveler_. Oliver directed her to the small dining table, which was used more for a desk than actual dinners, and poured her a glass of wine. He disappeared into the kitchen again and emerged with two full plates of food. He set one down in front of Felicity before sitting down across from her with his.

They jokingly argued after dinner about who was cleaning up. Oliver wanted to do it all himself, Felicity felt he had done enough that day and deserved a break. They settled on working together to get it done quickly.

"As soon as we're done, there may or may not be a couple of mocha drizzle brownies to go with the rest of that wine." Oliver teased. Felicity took the leftovers she was packing over to the fridge and gave a small squeal of delight when she saw the bakery box on the top shelf.

"You even got it from the nut free bakery? See this is why I love you." As usual it took a second for what she said to register in her brain. When it did she looked at Oliver as if she was a deer and he was a 18-wheeler with the high beams on. "I didn't mean- well I did. But not about the brownies, though they are awesome. That wasn't how I expected, and you don't have to say anything back, that's totally ok, I get you have your issues and stuff so you may not want to say anything, but I guess there is no un-saying it so." She tried to bring her facial expression back to something less terrified and more natural. "I love you, Oliver Queen." She analyzed the face looking back at her. Oliver's features warmed and softened. He stepped in front of her and looked down into very nervous blue eyes. He put his hands on her upper arms caressing her shoulders with his thumbs.

"Felicity Smoak, I love you too" He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Their lips met softly at first, the intensity building until Oliver broke contact just long enough to lift her up. With her legs firmly around his waist they continued as he carried her into the bedroom.

The brownies could wait.


	18. Chapter 18

The first thing she noticed as she rolled over groggily was that it was only 4 am. Felicity didn't have to be up for another two and a half hours. Then she remembered she hadn't gone to bed alone. She rolled back and saw Oliver sitting on the corner of her bed facing the window. "Can't sleep?" he shook his head.

"Five police cars and two fire trucks have gone by in the past hour, I'm guessing three separate calls." The trivia confused his still sleepy girlfriend.

"Did they wake you up? It makes sense, you wouldn't be used to sleeping with traffic noises. I can get you earplugs." She offered.

"No, I was already awake. Are there usually that many calls a night?"

"I don't know. I've lived here so long I don't hear them anymore." He stood up and walked over to the window. "Are you missing it? Being the Hood?"

"No" he said matter of factly. She almost felt guilty for asking. "I might if I felt like I accomplished anything."

"You did."

"Not enough. I didn't save the city. I didn't right the wrongs. Malcolm got his undertaking."

"We stopped one device, it could have been much worse." She pointed out. "And Malcolm's dead, he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"You stopped the device, I killed my best friend's dad."

"If Tommy can understand that it was self defense why can't you?" He silently stared out the window. She got out of bed and walked over to him as another police siren echoed in the distance. " I miss it." Felicity confessed. " I miss feeling like I was making a difference, because I know we were." She waited to see if he would respond. " Maybe you don't feel it yet because your work isn't done." She wrapped her arms around him. Oliver relaxed at her touch and turned to face her.

"You should get more sleep."

"It's kind of hard to do that when you are standing at my window radiating angst." She took his hand and started leading him back to bed. "Come on, you make a really good pillow."

"Well it's nice to know I'm good for something." He sat back down on the bed only to be smacked by a pillow as Felicity rearranged things.

"Seriously, shut up. Self pity doesn't look as good on you as brooding ."

"I don't brood." Oliver didn't even have to look at Felicity to know the look she was giving him. "Well not as much as I used to" He lay back and gave her a kiss as she curled up next to him.

"You're welcome, now sleep. Or brood silently while staying still so I can sleep."

Eventually they fell back asleep until the alarm woke them an hour and a half later. Oliver made such a good pillow that he stayed the next three nights as well. He would go home to check on Thea between meetings during the day or in time for supper but he eventually would find himself at Felicity's front door. There was something calming about staying at the small apartment. They would eat , watch movies that Oliver had missed in his time on the island or go to bed and fall asleep in each other's arms. Inside those four walls life was simple.

On Sunday when Felicity met the girls for brunch, Oliver dropped her off. He kissed her goodbye and waved through the open door at Robin, Janna, Melissa and Candi before driving off.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Candi asked in a half teasing tone.

"Do what?" Felicity asked confused.

"Get Oliver to drop you off. I know you have your own car so it's not like you needed a lift." Felicity steadied herself thinking 'good old Candi."

" No, Oliver stayed at my place last night and was on his way to go hang out with Tommy so he thought he would save me the gas ." Robin approached the hostess who could seat them now that the whole party had arrived.

" Tommy, as in Tommy Merlyn?" Mellissa asked as they found their table. "Wasn't he in an accident the night of the earthquake?"

" Yeah. He was getting Laurel, his girlfriend, out of the CNRI building when it started to collapse. The Vigilante saved him." Felicity had gotten used referring to The Vigilante as a different person than Oliver. She couldn't help but wonder if these days it was actually the case. Was her Oliver still the same? She brushed the thoughts aside noting that none of them were the same as they were before the undertaking. Except maybe Candi.

"Isn't Laurel Oliver's ex? The one he was cheating on with her sister?" She asked.

"Always a master of subtlety aren't you Candi?" Janna retorted.

"What? It's an honest question, no one tells me anything." She shot an almost sincere look at Felicity.

"Yes, they were dating before Oliver went missing. But they've worked through, or repressed it or something because now she's with Tommy, Oliver's with me and we actually get along pretty well."

" That's very healthy if a little strange." Robin commented. "But I suppose that's better for long term prospects." She smiled slyly

"Hey, we all swore no weddings or babies for a year." Janna chimed in. "My wallet can't take it."

"Woah, I said nothing about weddings or babies or anything. I mean, he's a bit busy at the moment trying to keep his company, which includes my job, from going down the tubes." She pointed at Robin. " So you just stop that Mrs Lady. You're on your own for a bit." The conversation drifted as the menus came and went and the food arrived. Candi excused herself from the table two or three times with work related calls and texts but the girls didn't mind as it gave them a break from the barrage of questions she had for Felicity. By the time brunch was over Felicity understood why so many of Oliver's lies were duds. When you don't feel like answering questions what comes out instead isn't always going to be A level material.

As they were leaving the restaurant Candi squeezed herself between Felicity and Janna. When they were outside three or four photographers started taking pictures of them. They ducked back inside while Janna went to pull her car around to drive herself, Felicity and Robin home.

"I don't get it, they weren't there when we came in." Felicity commented.

"Someone probably tipped them off." Melissa commented.

"What's the big deal? So they take a couple of photos, maybe we'll get a comped meal next time." Candi added not looking up from her phone.

"Candi," Robin started " How's that work issue coming?"

"What work issue?" It took Candi a second to realize she had outed herself. " Oh that-"

"Seriously?" Robin asked "What the hell!"

" Oh come on it's not that big of a deal." Candi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, except for the fact that we're her friends. We're supposed to be protecting her from this not doing it to her ourselves." Janna honked her horn from outside. Felicity stepped forward and looked at Candi.

"If you thought your new job was going to be being my friend and telling everyone all about me and Oliver? Consider yourself fired." She walked out flanked by two real friends, leaving the fake one in the dust.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So so sorry to have been gone for so long. No excuse other than " Life." A short chapter tonight with promise of a longer one tomorrow/ the day after.

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this. If I did the chapter would come a lot quicker. it all belongs to CW/DC

* * *

Oliver was bummed. He knew Felicity would understand, since it was work related, but he knew she would be disappointed. Especially since it meant canceling their weekend to go meet her mother. He came prepared. He had her afternoon latte, in the afternoon she only got double shot instead of a quad, and the biggest cookie he could find. Dig had suggested flowers if Oliver really needed to suck up but he shot him down. Felicity didn't like flowers at work, she worried about pollen in the computer fan.

Felicity returned from the photocopier to find Oliver in her chair giving her the nothing is wrong face. After almost a year of knowing each other and four months of dating she didn't understand why he still tried to lie to her.

"So when do you leave?" She asked. Oliver was taken aback.

"How do you know I'm going somewhere."

"I have my ways, sources, hacking." She paused arching an eyebrow. "In this case Walter's assistant submitted an IT ticket to prep you two for international travel." Oliver smirked and nodded. "But I'll still take whatever it is you brought to suck up with." Oliver abandoned her chair and pointed to the treats on her desk.

"She's efficient. We only decided about an hour ago. Walter thinks that I should visit some of the other offices to let them ask questions and explain what's going on. So Coast City, Gotham, London, Melbourne, Beijing."  
"Wow first time leaving since getting back and you're going around the world in 80 days." She took a sip of the latte "You're not actually going to be gone 80 days are you?"

"No. It's going to take about 6 weeks."

"That's not much better." Oliver hesitated before dropping the big bombshell .

"We leave the day after tomorrow." Felicity had taken a big bite of cookie and had to settle for staring at him wide eyed while she finished chewing. "I know."

" So you're making me go alone?" Felicity said her mouth still half full.

"We'll reschedule as soon as I get back." Oliver promised his glaring girlfriend "Maybe we should go out to dinner tonight?" She was still glaring. "Japanese food?" She relented.

"Ok, you have a deal." She took a sip of her drink and turned back to her computer. "Besides, this means I can volunteer for some overtime this weekend."

"You're backed up?" Oliver walked behind her to see what she was working on.

" Well, not me because I'm awesome. But the department is. There has been an increase in server attacks since we re-opened. Every day there is a group trying to take us down as payback for The Undertaking. They even have a logo." Felicity hit a few keys and a familiar image populated the screen. The hacker group was using the police sketch of the Vigilante.

"That's interesting , and annoying." Oliver remarked.

"The last time you found something interesting and annoying you started dating her." Felicity smirked. Oliver leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I never found you annoying." She turned and faced him.

" Good answer Queen." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now go pack or do something business-y"

" Fine." He started walked away. "I'm going to go have a chat with security. Because while I'm away, if you work past business hours one of them will be walking you to your car."

"What happened to the agreement of no special treatment at the office?" Felicity was determined not to appear to be using her personal position for advancement in the company. Oliver smirked at her.

"I Lied. I'm getting better at it."

As much as she was going to miss him, Felicity had to admit that this business trip would work in her favor. Oliver wasn't sleeping well. He either didn't sleep at all or when he did he was woken up by nightmares. He didn't tell her what they were about and She didn't ask. Sometimes he called out for her, or Tommy, she gathered those dreams were about him not getting to them in time on that horrible day. Other times he said names she didn't know, or spoke languages she didn't understand. Those nights she suspected that he dreamed of the island.

The city itself seemed just as broken as its potential savior. Crime was on the rise, as was unemployment. There were a lot of businesses based in the Glades that couldn't afford to rebuild. Even the ones that could had to close in the mean time which meant layoffs. Felicity may have complained when Oliver insisted on security walking her to her car in his absence, but the truth was she could be a target. Starling City was not safe.

There was a small part of her that wondered if she was doing the right thing. She had won Oliver's heart by not testing him, by letting him open up in his own time. If she pushed too hard she might push him away. There was one person she needed to convince other than Oliver that it was time for the vigilante to return.

So three days after Oliver and Walter left on the first leg of their tour, Felicity asked Tommy Merlyn to dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I'm going to stop making promises to you because that's when murphy's law decides to mess with me.

Also, I'm starting a second story. Feel free to check out " Permanent Stain", my take on Malcolm and Moira's past. I'll be trying to update once an week on each.

Disclaimer: CW & DC own all the fun stuff.

* * *

They met in the lobby of the hotel Tommy was currently living in. He was doing rehab at the hospital daily but felt more comfortable having a non-medical space for the business meetings that occupied several hours of his routine as well. Eventually, he would move back to the Merlyn estate but it was under massive renovation to accommodate his new needs.

He was already waiting at their table when Felicity was escorted over by the hostess. "And if the winner of 'the luckiest billionaire in town' cannot fulfill his obligations, the first place runner up will happily escort the lovely girlfriend to dinner once in awhile." Felicity gave Tommy a hug before sitting down. " It's a rough job, but somebody's got to do it."

"Consider it community service." She said. " I'm trying to get out more. My theory is that if I go out regularly the probability of me having a complete spaz or meltdown at the wrong time goes down."

"Well so far so good then." They made small talk and bantered about their absent partners while they decided on dinner. Once they ordered, Felicity turned the topic towards her eventual goal.

"So Oliver was telling me we should be able to get Verdant back up and running in another month or two. It's passed all its safety tests."

"That's great." Tommy smiled. " I just feel bad I can't run it. I had wanted to ask Oliver for my old job back before, well everything."

"I know he would rather you help him with the big, city fixing stuff. You are a good team."

" Yeah and it seems like there is more and more every day. We take two steps forward and one back. "

"It's almost like the city is missing something. Or someone, with something" Tommy eyed his friend suspiciously.

"What are you up to Smoak?"

"I want to start again." Felicity offered as an explanation. Tommy looked just as lost as he had before. " I want to get into Verdant, get back into basement and convince Oliver to start again." Tommy got wide eyed and leaned back in his chair.

"You can't be serious." Felicity looked down at her plate and picked at her food. "What would be the point? It was all that list, the undertaking."

" But don't you think we could do more?" Felicity asked quietly "We could go after the criminals still out there. The triad, bank robbers, anyone hurting people."

"Does Oliver want to?" Tommy asked. Felicity shook her head. "Then why are we even discussing it?"

"Because I think he needs it." Felicity leaned forward "You haven't seen him when he lets his guard down Tommy. He thinks he failed. He blames himself for everything that happened. He barely sleeps, I wake up at least twice a week to him just standing at the window looking out at the city."

"Then what's stopping him?"

"You." Tommy was thrown by the bluntness. "He won't do it if it means losing you."

" So I'm supposed to be ok with him running around putting arrows in random people?" Tommy whispered.

"You know that's not how it is." Felicity snapped quietly. "Oliver only goes after people who deserve it and only hurts them when he absolutely had no choice." Tommy looked out the window.

"He does what he has to do." Felicity recognized the phrase from Malcolm confessing his deeds to his son . He knew exactly what Tommy was scared of.

"Tommy," She leaned over and put her hand on his to get him to look at her. "He won't go over the edge if we are there to pull him back." She could see emotion beginning to overwhelm him. Tommy took his napkin out of his lap and placed it next to his half eaten dinner.

" I'm, um, going to need some time to process this. I think I'll skip dessert tonight. " Felicity nodded silently. " I already charged dinner to the room so that you didn't get a chance to argue with me." He tried to smile. She smiled weakly back.

" I didn't mean to-" She started to apologize but Tommy waved her off.

"I know, and don't go thinking you did the wrong thing because I'm glad you came to me. I just" Tommy trailed off again. " I've got to go." Tommy pushed himself back from the table and made his way out of the restaurant. Felicity sat there until she was sure that they wouldn't run into each other in the lobby, then made her way home.

Homesickness didn't really hit Oliver until they were gone for about 3 weeks. He was sitting in Heathrow airport and had just gotten off the phone when Walter arrived with two coffees.

"So how is Felicity today?" The older man asked.

"She's good, keeping busy. She says hi." Oliver looked down at the phone in his hand as if he was willing her to step through it.

"Oliver, I've been meaning to tell you, you are doing quite well." Walter began. "You are learning on your feet and grasping the idea of leadership faster than most. You are running circles around people your father and I worked with for a decade." He put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. " I'm proud of you Son."

" Thanks. It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. But I'm still glad you came back. I don't think I would have handled it as well without you." Oliver's phone flashed with a text. He broke into a smile so big it could only be from one person.

"He would like her. " Oliver looked up, a flash of grief passing his face.

"I think so too." He laughed. " He would mess with her though."

"Yes he would. Every verbal misstep would be fodder." The CEO smiled remembering Robert's dry mocking humour. "She's quite the woman." Oliver nodded. Walter pulled out his work portfolio.

"Now, we've had to redo some of the scheduling for Melbourne. It turns out there is a bank holiday Monday so we won't be able to start until Tuesday leaving us with a five day window." He shifted some papers and pulled out a plane ticket to Starling City. He handed it to Oliver. " You won't have much time"

"Are you sure?"

"Just promise me you actually will be in Melbourne on Tuesday. Take one of your planes." Oliver's face morphed into a kid on Christmas morning as he gathered his bags and headed for his new gate.

Oliver took a cab to Felicity's armed with roses and a bottle of red wine. He hadn't called her, hoping to surprise her. He lucked out and didn't even have to buzz up, following one of her neighbors who recognized him into the building.

He walked up to the door and knocked twice. He heard her shuffle to the door, pause as she checked the peephole and swing the door open.

" Oliver? What are you-" he placed the flowers and wine down on the floor before grabbing her and kissing her. She kissed back but seemed to be trying to step back.

"Felicity you're out of, Oh!" An older female voice caught Oliver attention and he broke away. A brown haired woman with very familiar features stood shielding her eyes in the hallway. "I'll just-"

" No, it's ok." Felicity began as she straightened herself . She turned to her confused boyfriend. " Um Oliver, this is my mother, Denise Smoak."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for all the love, you guys are amazing as always. Hope you enjoy this one too!

Disclaimer: CW & DC own it all. I'm just taking inspiration and showing them love.

* * *

The combination of jetlag and embarrassment meant that it took Oliver a second to process what had just transpired. He had just met his girlfriend's mother while making out with said girlfriend. He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket before turning and address the unexpected company.

"Mrs Smoak, I've heard so much about you. I'm really sorry about that. Felicity didn't mention that you were coming to town." He shook the embarrassed yet bemused woman's hand.

"In my defense neither did you." Felicity added retrieving her abandoned gifts in the door way. "What are you doing here anyways? The itinerary says you're supposed to be flying to Australia right now doesn't it?" She glanced at the calendar on her fridge. She had color coded locations and time zones where Oliver was supposed to be every day he was gone. It was the safest way to know when she could call him, or when she could work on the lair without fear of him calling her.

"We had to postpone Melbourne until Tuesday so Walter put me on a plane back here for a quick visit." He leaned on the door way to the kitchen. "Apparently he is as good at reading my faces as you are." Felicity smiled, and reminded herself to thank Walter, repeatedly.

"That's how I ended up here too. Well, not your step-father, but realizing you kids were not having a good time of it." Denise commented. "Felicity sounded a little down when I called her yesterday so I hopped a bus and came to town." Denise saw how Oliver's eyes kept drifting towards her daughter, who was arranging the roses in a suitable vase, and checked off a few extra approval points. "Although now I feel bad, you obviously had other ideas than a meet the parent night."

"It's fine. In fact, I have an idea. Why don't we have dinner tomorrow at my place?"

"But your mom's there Oliver."

"Yes she is Felicity. That's why they call it house arrest." He teased. "We'll have dinner with my mother, Thea and Roy. Actually why not make it the whole group? I can call Tommy, Laurel, Diggle and Carly too."

"I- Well, If you think you're up for it. Mom?" Felicity turned to her mother psychically asking for an escape route.

"It sounds like a lovely idea. I've wanted to meet some of these new friends of yours." Felicity put on a fake smile before turning back to Oliver.

"Then it looks like we're in."

"Great. I will let you ladies get back to your evening. I think I'll go let Raisa know what she's in for tomorrow." He turned to Denise. "I had hoped I was over my phase of making horrible first impressions."

"You showed up at my daughter's front door with wine and roses to sweep her off her feet. Awkward, maybe, horrible, no." Denise joked. "Good night Oliver." Felicity decided to walk him down to the car.

"Well we're even now. I spilled coffee on an antique table cloth when I met your mother, you had your tongue down my throat when you met mine." Oliver laughed.

"We are quite a pair aren't we?" He slid an arm around her waist and she did the same, leaning against him slightly as they walked. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. The surprise was great. It's just, well obviously it couldn't work out because this is me we're talking about and I have a master's degree in Murphy's Law." They reached the front stoop and he leaned against the railing pulling her into an embrace. Felicity inhaled deeply " I missed that smell." He chuckled.

"What smell?"

" The Oliver smell." She nuzzled into his chest again " It's soapy, a little cologne and a bit of leather, though not as much as before obviously." They both knew what she was alluding to, but tonight was not the night to fight about it. He lifted her chin and kissed her slowly. They melted into the feeling they had missed for the past few weeks. He hugged her one more time before hailing a cab and heading back inside.

When Felicity re-entered the apartment she found her mother doing dishes. " I thought I said no cleaning."

"I can't work your DVD player and I didn't want to stare out the window for fear of seeing a repeat of what happened at the front door. Therefore, I was cleaning." Felicity had to admit this was an acceptable argument but made her mother abandon her post anyways. "Oliver seems nice, I can see why you fell for him so fast."

"We got together after knowing each other six months, that's hardly lightning speed."

"I could tell before that." Denise bragged. "As soon as you told me you were working overtime at his club I knew you were keeping something from your old mother." Felicity felt a pang of guilt. There were a lot of things she didn't tell her mother.

They had been very close when she was a child and in her early teen years. Then Felicity discovered her passion for computers and technology. That focus reminded Denise a lot of her ex husband, who had left the family when Felicity was three. She pleaded with her daughter that her social issues would disappear if she would 'just be normal'. The struggle between passion and popularity put a strain on their relationship for years. When Felicity first moved to Starling City the phone calls were brief, just long enough to verify she was alive. But time and distance worked their magic and the calls became more frequent. Denise visited a few times and began to see her daughter's interests as the things that gave her strength and made her special. They were building a new relationship, closer and more equal than before.

" Well it's not like I ever expected anything to come of it. So there wasn't a point in really talking about it." Felicity covered. "Lots of people find Oliver attractive. I've already had several friends offer to be next in line if I ever break up with him. It's kind of disturbing actually. Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Denise shrugged. Felicity sighed. "He's got his issues and I've got mine. I guess we just lucked out that our baggage is a matching set." Denise smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Come on. Let's go watch whatever it is you are trying to get me addicted to this month." She grabbed the bag of chips from the counter. " It was the new Sherlock Holmes right?"

" Right, but not the movies. The TV show." Felicity followed with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

"So the one where Watson is a girl?"

"No, the other one."

"There's another one?"

"Just trust me Mom, you'll love it."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter... but here it goes anyways :)

Disclaimer: I do this for love, NOT money. CW & DC own everything.

* * *

" I don't understand. It's not like she hasn't met my mother before." Oliver sighed as he answered yet another panicked text from Felicity. He was having breakfast with Tommy and Laurel before interviewing a couple new candidates for assistant club managers. Now that he was running Queen Consolidated with Walter his manager Rory was going to need some back up. Since the club was still under construction, he would be meeting them all at Big Belly Burger.

"Of course you wouldn't, she's your mother." Laurel pointed out.

"I can't really say I understand either." Tommy raised his fork as if being called upon in class.

"No, you wouldn't either because you've known her forever." Laurel rolled her eyes. "But you have to imagine it from Felicity's view." She turned to Oliver. "You are not only Moira's first born, but her only son. Aside from all evidence that you yourself give her to the contrary, to her you are perfect. There is absolutely no way that anyone can live up to what magical fantasy she thinks your future wife should be."

"My mother likes you." Oliver argued. Laurel shook her head.

"Your mother likes me now. Do you not remember the first year we together? All the extra explanations of fancy things I 'probably hadn't experienced'? She totally thought I was a gold digger."

"Did not-"

"She kind of did." Tommy admitted. They both looked at him. "She may have asked me a few questions back then about Laurel's intentions."

"The defense rests." Laurel emphasised her point by stabbing the last pancake on the serving tray and moving it to her plate.

"Ok, but I'm obviously old enough now to make my own decisions."

"Like that ever stops a parent? We're eternally twelve." Laurel commented.

"The only reason Lance puts up with me is because he figures if I do something stupid he can leave me at the top of a tall hill with the breaks off." Tommy added. Laurel threw a grape at him. " Hey, you were the one who started the intimidating parent discussion. We can't leave out the number one contender."

"I second that, your dad is far worse than my mom." Oliver added.

"No no, your mom is worse. With my dad you know he hates you. Your mom says just enough to keep a girl feeling awkward and considering that's Felicity's natural state she probably feels it even more." Oliver's phone buzzed again. "So whatever she asks you to do, short of cancelling the dinner just do it."

"She's asking me to pick a colour." Oliver read.

"She's trying to decide what to wear. Just pick something you know she owns." Laurel translated. Oliver shot off a quick text before taking another sip of coffee. He didn't like to think of Felicity being uncomfortable in his home. He only hoped that dinner tonight would make things better, not worse.

Later that night, and later than Felicity would have liked, the mini pulled up to the newly reinforced main gate. Since Moira's return the decision had been made to post a guard at the front instead of the old pass code system. A happy redhead peeked out as Felicity rolled down the window.

"Good evening Ms-" The guard stopped as Felicity cleared her throat. "Felicity" She smiled to show her approval.

"Hey Carl, this is my mom." Denise leaned over to wave at him. He tipped his imaginary hat. "Are we really late or only kind of late?"

"Mr Diggle has arrived but not Mr Merlyn and Ms Lance. I'd say you're safe." He hit the button to open the gate. "Have a good night." Felicity waved as she drove through. When they finally reached the house she heard her mother gasp.

"Oh Felicity!"

"Yeah I know." She said having completely expecting that reaction.

"So I get to move in when you do right?"

"Mother." She parked the car and waited.

"What, you haven't talked about it? I mean if things progress you'll probably live here eventually." Denise theorized.

"Yeah I'll set that date for the fifth of never. At the earliest, the second of not-while-Moira-lives-here."

"She can't be that bad."

"Maybe not, but she terrifies me. I refuse to live with someone who scares the living crap out of me on a regular basis." Mentally she added the caveat of 'unless he's saving the city.' A knock on the window startled the two women. It was Dig and Carly. Felicity opened her door.

"Psyching yourself out again?" He asked.

"No," Felicity lied. "I was just talking to my mother." She got out of the car and Denise joined her.

"About how the lady of the house hates her." Mrs Smoak extended her hand. "Denise."

" I'm John , but call me Diggle. This is my girlfriend Carly." The women shook hands. "Come on, I think Oliver is worried you aren't actually going to show up."

" I always show up. It just takes me longer sometimes." Felicity argued as they walked in.

Oliver knocked on the door to his mother's room. After a muted reply to come in he entered. She was sitting at her dressing table putting on earrings. "I'm not going to lie, it feels a little weird to be a guest of the party instead of the host in my own home."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I just want to get it over with. Is that normal?" He asked. She smiled.

"Oh yes, very normal. I remember one time offering Raisa money to burn dinner in hopes your father would cancel the whole thing. She didn't fall for it." Oliver nodded.

"Well there goes that plan." Moira pulled a bracelet out of her drawer and started trying to put it on. Oliver knelt down in front of her and held out his hand in an offer of assistance. She placed the simple tennis bracelet in his palm. "Mom, you like Felicity, right?"

"She seems like a nice girl." She replied. "Walter always thought highly of her."

" But what do you think?" He finished latching the jewellery and looked her in the eye. Moira sighed.

"I think she isn't the type of girl I saw you ending up with." Oliver looked upset. "At first. However, you are a far different man than I thought you were. A better man. So maybe, you've found the right woman for him. I'm not sure how highly she thinks of me though."

"She's terrified of you." Oliver admitted. Moira looked surprised. "It might help if you let her in on the little secret that you don't hate her." The sound of voices downstairs signalled that it was time to make their entrance.

Oliver went down first. He entered the circle of friends, now two larger by the arrival of Tommy and Laurel, sliding an arm around Felicity's waist and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Moira paused at the top of the stairs and took a moment to let the scene sink in. She looked from Thea to Tommy and Oliver. Her three kids who it seemed just yesterday were running around her house with Nerf guns and driving each other crazy, were now well dressed, confident adults with loving partners. But sadly, because of mistakes she could never take back, She was the only one left to enjoy it.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Thanks for your patience! Chapter 24 is half in the can and should be up tomorrow/ monday. I'm really excited to get the next,and probably last phase of the story started. One more grand arc to line us up with season 2 then head off into the sunset... at least for awhile.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Cw/DC.

* * *

"So humour me Oliver," Denise asked when they were all seated and eating. " How do you all know each other?"

"Well, Tommy and I have been friends since before we could walk. We met up with Laurel in high school."

"Except back then she had terrible taste." Tommy joked.

"Watch it Merlyn" Laurel warned half-heartedly. Felicity leaned over and filled her mom in on the joke quietly while everyone laughed.

"And then I initially hired Mr Diggle to keep an eye on Oliver when he first came home." Moira continued. " He and Oliver hit it off, well I wouldn't say immediately, but soon enough."

"He quit, but came back after I agreed to stop being a pain." Oliver explained.

" Hm, you're still a pain. But I've got Felicity on my side so now you're an outnumbered pain." John replied.

"Not too bad of a team are we?" Felicity smiled. Diggle winked at her since he had just taken a bite of the roast Raisa prepared.

Shortly after her uncomfortable dinner with Tommy, Felicity had approached Diggle with her concerns about the city and Oliver. He agreed to help make the argument but pointed out, as Tommy had, that unless he decided to take up the hood again, this was all useless. Felicity's plan was simple: Fix up the lair, show Oliver exactly how they could fix the city, then back to business as usual. She refused to acknowledge the idea that he may say no.

"What about Roy? How did you meet Thea?" Carly asked. The quiet young man at the end of the table looked a little concerned. Luckily Thea had her brother's talent of rescuing awkward conversations.

"I met Roy when I was doing my internship at CNRI." Laurel choked on her water a little. Thea shot her a look. "Right Laurel?

"Yep, I was there" The lawyer managed.

"Oh, were you interning as well Roy?" Moira asked in her best mother voice.

"Um, no." He answered. "I was working on some financial aid." Thea and Laurel both managed a half poker face.

"Well, I'd like to make a toast." Moira raised her glass. "First, to Oliver. Thank you for the lovely surprise of both your visit and this dinner. It has been lovely seeing everyone and hearing more laughter in the house. So , to Oliver." The group joined in as he made a little joking bow in his seat. "And secondly, to Felicity." The blond's head whipped around and she looked surprised. "I know, we haven't gotten to know each other very well yet, but I would like to. You've brought out a side of Oliver that those of us who knew him before the island weren't sure we would see again. So to Felicity." Her dinner companions toasted her as Oliver slid his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

The next day, Oliver and Felicity drove Denise to the bus station. Oliver had offered to hire a car to take her home but Denise had refused blaming the fact that her ticket was non refundable.

"Ok but text me the minute you get home." Felicity demanded as she hugged her mother. Denise nodded and approached the reserved man next to her daughter.

"I'm a hugger Oliver Queen, you better get used to it." She said before she approached. Her chuckled and hugged her. She took the opportunity to whisper parting instructions in his ear. "Look after my baby girl."

" Yes ma'am." He answered. They waited until the bus pulled away before leaving the platform.

The couple made their way back to Oliver's place so he could pack. They were going to go to dinner, then spend the evening at Felicity's. Diggle was supposed to pick him up early the next morning to make his flight to Melbourne.

Oliver sorted his clothes and looked over to his bed. Felicity was sitting there happily working on her tablet. He smiled. Nothing this year had turned out the way he expected, but this was the best thing to come out of it. Once his bag was packed he had an idea. He walked over to Felicity and tapped her on the shoulder. She was startled and gave him a slightly annoyed look. " You can't accuse me of sneaking up on you when I've been in the same room the whole time."

" I know. But seriously I'm going to buy you a bell or something." She retorted. " All done?" He nodded. " So are we leaving?"

" Not just yet." Oliver took the tablet out of her hands and put it down on the bed. "Let's go for a walk." He took her by the hand and the headed outside.

Oliver had realized that he had never taken Felicity around the property. She didn't know all the little nooks and crannies. She didn't know about the bushes that he and Tommy had convinced Thea were haunted. She hadn't seen the part of the yard his Dad had flattened out so they could play baseball. They walked around and he told her all those stories and a few others. They eventually ended up on a footbridge looking over a small pond.

"I want to be as comfortable here as we are at your apartment." He summed up "It was a good place to grow up. It still looks like it always did, but something's missing. I need to fix a lot of things first but maybe someday..." He drifted off and just held her hand tighter.

Felicity hugged his arm and thought about what he was trying to say. She wondered if her grand plan would help him fix what was broken, or make everything worse.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to CW & DC.

* * *

Oliver let himself into the apartment. He had been home for a week and they were heading to a gala for the Glades Relief Fund. Oliver, Thea and Tommy were co-hosting the evening which would serve as a test night for the newly renovated Verdant. "Felicity?" He called.

"Bathroom." She replied. "Contact lens issues. I'm behind by about 20 minutes." He laughed silently to himself. "Can you grab my dress off the bed?"

"I could, or I could make you come get it and enjoy the view." He was already picking up the hanger when an angry face peaked out from around the bathroom door.

"Oliver don't-" He presented her gold cocktail dress.

"Don't mess with you when you are rushing. I know." She grabbed the hanger and allowed him a small kiss on the lips before closing the door again. " I'll be on the couch."

True to his word he sat down and started flipping through a magazine on the coffee table. After a few minutes he remembered there had been a baseball game that afternoon. Curious to find out the score, he looked around before finding Felicity's tablet on the dining room table. He pressed the unlock code and instantly his blood pressure rose.

"Ok, I managed to get to presentable in fifteen which you have to admit is quite an accomplishment. I mean the last time I went to one of these things with you was Dodger night. Do you think anyone will notice I'm wearing the same dress?" Felicity looked over to the couch and saw anger. "Ol-Oliver?" She asked quietly. He held up the tablet.

"What is this?" He asked evenly.

"Well" her voice was shaking, this was not how she had wanted this to go at all. "If I was stalling I would say that it's my tablet. But you already know that and are probably more concerned with the weapon designs, code to design a police scanner program and articles outlining the rise in crime since the undertaking." He didn't break his gaze or change his expression. "I was going to talk to you about it after the gala tonight. I-" Felicity mustered up her determination. "I think we can do more."

" You think, I, can do more." Oliver corrected.

"We." She repeated. " I was working on all of that to make things easier, safer. Between the three of us we could really make a difference. But, I mean, obviously you, without you-" He walked towards her slowly and put the tablet in her hands.

" Get rid of it, All of it." He demanded in a low voice.

"Oliver-"

"Now, Felicity!" He said almost shouting before bring his voice back down to a more normal volume "Get rid of it. I won't, I can't. You need to respect that." He grabbed his suit jacket and stormed out.

Felicity stood there in shock. She hadn`t seen him that angry in a long time. She gingerly put the tablet down on the nearest flat surface before heading to the bedroom. She didn`t feel like going to the party anymore.

Oliver did his usual show of being the charming billionaire. If anyone asked after Felicity he told them she was running late. Thea gave a touching speech on their commitment to the glades and the projects underway to rebuild lives as well as buildings. Tommy presented one of the neighborhood elementary schools with a large check to not only rebuild but expand the building. Diggle wandered up beside Oliver who was watching the proceedings from the upper level.

"So where is she? And don't give me she's running late." The bodyguard asked.

"We had a fight." Oliver said not taking his eyes off the crowd. " Old hobbies." Diggle understood immediately.

"So she told you her plan?" Oliver looked over at his friend with surprise and anger.

"You were in on it?"

"I told her that I was only up for bringing the ideas to you. If you said no then I was done. I guessed she wasn't going to give up that easily."

" I can't." Oliver said. He looked back down at Tommy doing a photo op with check recipients. " It costs too much."

" I get it." He put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Just make sure you don't lose what you have, worrying about what might happen." He walked back towards the party to make sure the extra security they hired for the night were handling everything ok. Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket. He thought about texting or calling, but didn't know what to say. He put the phone back in his pocket and went to check on his rookie general manager.

Felicity had taken out her contacts and changed into a long jersey skirt and t-shirt. She put on discovery channel and made a half hearted effort to pay attention to what the gang on Mythbusters was doing. She decided she needed wine, and ice cream, and maybe potato chips. She turned off the TV and grabbed her purse. The 7-11 around the corner was the solution to all of this. She locked up and made her way outside.

On the way back she thought about texting Oliver, but didn't. She knew he would have enough to do tonight with hosting the event. She wasn't even sure she knew what she would say to him. She was sorry she hurt him, but she wasn't sorry she tried. Lost in thought as she made her way home she didn't notice the two hooded figures behind her. She didn't realize something was wrong until two more hooded men stood in front of her.

"Felicity Smoak, You have failed this city." One of the figures replied. They closed in around her.

"Wow, you Hood fans really do your research." She dropped the bags as the first one tried to grab her. She kicked him in the shin before landing a solid upper cut that sent him backwards. Another one grabbed her from behind and she made her best attempt to elbow him. She didn't hit quite as hard as she would have liked. He kept his hold on her as the third assailant covered her mouth and nose with a rag of chloroform.

She tried to scream as the night got darker around her. She hoped he would find her, that he would still want to find her.


End file.
